The Judges
by C.Queen
Summary: They hunt Deatheaters and seek Voldemort's end at all costs. They will protect Harry and bring about an end to the evilness or die trying. They are the Judges and some are coming to Hogwarts..
1. Happy Birthday, Harry

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and my original characters, everything else belongs to Rowlings, great write that she is. I hope you enjoy and will review, thanx bunches and enjoy. Also, if you can't tell this takes place in Harry's final year.

Happy Birthday, Harry

It was his birthday again. Harry had already gotten most of his presents but was he'd decided to wait until after lunch to open them. Technically he wouldn't be seventeen until late that night but he couldn't wait that long, especially since he hadn't been able to have a birthday party with his friends. He figured that it was only fair that he be allowed to open them a bit early. The big sweet seventeenth and he had to spend it with the Dursleys, how unfair was that? He'd wanted to spend it at Ron's or Hermione's but no such luck. Somehow his uncle had gotten it into his head that Harry should spend his birthday with them and nothing he'd said or done could dislodge that idea. The letter from the Ministry that had told Potter to stay at the Dursleys as much as possible this summer hadn't helped matters either. He did have a cake though, Harry thought with a sigh; at least that was something. He'd snuck out early that morning as it was Saturday and the Dursleys tended to sleep in. He'd gone to the bakery and purchased the chocolate cake he'd ordered the week before in secret. He'd gotten out and in without trouble and the cake was safely stored in his closet with his other magical school supplies, somewhere not even Dudley would dare to look. Of course it would be so much better if his friends were here to share it with. Of course Ron would be fed up of Dudley within minutes and would have zapped him, which wouldn't have been good, even if it would have been a great birthday present.

"Harry Potter, get down here this instant."

I

Harry winced at the sound of his aunt's shrill voice. Sometimes he wondered if maybe there hadn't been a harpy or two in his aunt's side of the family. Since she was also his mother sister Harry had to hope not, even if it did explain a few things about his aunt's disposition. Putting down the pencil that he'd been fooling around with at his desk Harry got up and headed for the door, looking back to make everything was in order then headed down the stairs quickly before she started shrieking at him again. As always the boards under him creaked, the poor wood being no match for Dudley's weight which continued to rise at alarming rates. Harry wouldn't be at all surprised if one day his cousin went through the stairs and into Harry's former room. Or better yet get stuck half and half, Harry thought with an evil grin.

"Harry, Harry where are you?" His Aunt Petunia called out in a harsh voice from the living room, or at least that's where Harry was guessing. "That lazy boy, where is he?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. What is it?" Harry asked as he walked into the room to find his aunt pacing, waving around a duster as she moved around like a chicken with her head cut off. The room was perfectly clean and it was doubtful there was any dust to be found thanks to his Aunt's obsession with keeping a clean house. Not that she believed that.

"I want you to go out and run an errand for me." Aunt Petunia replied and Harry just about gapped at her in pure shock. She wanted him to go outside, in public, where people could see and hear him? What on earth was going on and what kind of errand could it possibly be? For as long as he could remember the Dursleys had tried to pretend that he didn't exist, why on earth were they doing an about face?

"Of course, Aunt Petunia. What would you like me to do?" Harry said quickly, not wanting her to change her mind or think about the possible social consequences of unleashing him upon the Muggle society. He never got to go outside unless it was to work around the house or somehow managed to blackmail them into letting him.

I

"I need some things in order to make dinner; my soap opera will be on in a few minutes though so I don't have time to do it myself. Can you run down to the store and get me the items without causing any trouble? You know what your uncle will do if you disgrace us in any way." Aunt Petunia added with a tight smirk, as though her face would shatter if she actually smiled at him, even nastily.

"No problem, Aunt Petunia. I'll be there and back in no time." Harry said with a serious look, nodding his head gravely. The store was only two blocks away but it was a chance to get outside and maybe he could even get something at the store with what Muggle money he had. Before he'd come to the Dursleys he'd arranged to exchange some of his gold for Muggle money in case of emergency, the chance to get some good food fit his description of emergency to a T.

"All right then, but you have to bring back the receipt, no spending any of it on yourself." Aunt Petunia said as her eyes narrowed at the very thought. Harry had no doubt she'd scan the change and the receipt as soon as he came back. "Understand?"

"I understand, perfectly Aunt Petunia. I'll go get my shoes, they're in my room." Harry said and at her nod quickly got out of the room and rushed up the stairs. He could hear Dudley when he reached the top of the stairs, his cousin had the volume on his stereo at full maximum and Harry could only marvel that his cousin still had his hearing. Shaking his head Harry made his way into his room and shutting the door grabbed a chair and put it under the handle in case Dudley decided to see what he was up to. Walking over to Hedwig's cage Harry lifted the cage up and removing the fake bottom he'd created he slid out several bills, enough to buy plenty if he chose to. Setting the cage back down he smiled at Hedwig and with a promise of bring her back a treat grabbed his sneakers from under his bed and raced back down the stairs so that his Aunt wouldn't wonder what was taking him so long.

I

Harry congratulated himself on a job well down as he turned into the driveway with the grocery bags in his arms. He'd hidden the treats in the backyard and would retrieve them when his uncle sent him out to dump the trash as usual. Humming lightly under his breath Harry had to admit that this was shaping up to be a pretty great birthday all things considering. He'd come across a great book while he was shopping and he couldn't wait to send it to Mr. Weasley. The book was called inventions of the 20th Century and Harry knew that his best friend's dad would just flip over it. All the Weasleys had sent him happy birthday wishes and presents, even though he knew that they really couldn't afford to do so. The Weasleys always treated him as though he was a part of the family and he didn't know what he'd do without them. A book was a simple enough way to show his thanks.

"And where have you been, boy." His uncle called as he got out of a car that had pulled up near the house. Uncle Vernon's car hadn't been working so it was in the shop and much to his uncle's disgust he'd been forced to car pool.

"Aunt Petunia sent me on some errands at the store, I just got back." Harry said quickly, holding up the bags as proof that he'd spoken the truth and hadn't made it up. "I better hurry in, we wouldn't want the ice cream to melt."

"Hurry up then, hurry up." Uncle Vernon said as he pushed Harry towards the house. Biting his tongue Harry walked quickly to the house with his uncle at his heels, almost as if his uncle feared he'd suddenly make a break for it. But then his uncle was always expecting him to do something like that. Getting into the house he was immediately met by his aunt who demanded to know why he'd take so long getting home.

"There was a long line up, Aunt Petunia and I didn't know where to find everything so I had to ask for help." Harry said with what he hoped was a winning smile. He wasn't stupid, he'd been able to read the signs in the store but his relatives thought he was dumb as dirt. He wasn't about to correct them.

"Hopeless, completely and utterly hopeless. Just like that father of yours." Uncle Vernon guffed and it took everything Harry had not to rise to the bait as he followed his aunt into the kitchen. He knew that Uncle Vernon was trying to get a rise out of him and Harry refused to give him the pleasure of knowing that he'd succeeded.

"Well then go to your room until supper. Clean that room of yours while you're at it. I'm sure it's a pigsty." Aunt Petunia ordered, looking down her nose at him, which was getting increasingly harder to do as Harry continued to get taller and taller.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said setting the bags down on the table before heading for the stairs, muttering under his breath. His room was actually clean, his aunt just said that because Dudley's was always a mess and it made her feel better to assume Harry's was the same. Of course he could count on one hand the number of times she'd come into his room this summer, the longer he went to Hogwarts the more afraid of him she seemed to get. Maybe afraid wasn't the word Harry admitted as he reached his room, more like anticipating. But what, he wondered as he shut the door behind him, was she anticipating?

I

The doorbell rang part way through the meal and Harry could have kissed whoever it was. Uncle Vernon had been talking for the last half an hour about a new businessman that had joined the company and Harry was quite close to starting hitting the table with his head. Apparently his uncle and the new guy didn't get along and his uncle had felt it necessary to once again list all the reasons why this other man was nearly as bad as Harry.

"Now whoever could that be? How rude to interrupt us during dinnertime; no manners at all. I'll have a few choice things to say to whoever it is." Uncle Vernon huffed and Harry hoped it was someone important so that his uncle would have to eat his words. There was silence then they could hear his uncle talking to someone, then the sound of his uncle slamming the door a little harder then was necessary. All was quiet then until seconds later the sound of his uncle cursing and then his name being called. "Harry, get in here, you wretch."

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry said when he and the rest of the family had entered the living room to find his uncle cradling his hand to his chest; his eyes fixed on a large box sitting on the coffee table. It took up about half the fair sized table and Harry couldn't help wonder what was in it and why his uncle was holding his hand like it was about to be amputated.

"Who the hell is this from?" Uncle Vernon demanded, pointing at the package with his other hand. "One of those ghastly friends of yours probably. I want it out of my house now! The bloody thing is cursed and I'll not have such a thing in my home."

"I'll get rid of it for you, Dad." Dudley said and before his father could stop him Dudley tried to pick it up, only to receive a slight shock as a voice came from the package, female and rather haunting in its sharpness.

"You're not Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley. This package is most definitely not for you so hands off before I bite them off." The package warned and Dudley dropped in to the floor before racing to his mother's side, vibrating with fear as he hid behind her which was laughable since he was so huge she hid very little.

I

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Uncle Vernon growled as he glared at his nephew, his face close to fire engine red. "Explain yourself this instant."

"I don't know, Uncle Vernon, I'm not expecting something from anyone." Harry answered with a confused shrug. All his friends and Remus had sent him things already, who could have possibly sent something like this, which was obviously protected by superior magic. Moving closer he got to his knees and leaned over the package, looking for something that would indicate who it was from. Having the strangest feeling that it would be all right Harry laid a hand on top of the package hesitantly.

"Now this is indeed Harry Potter. Happy Birthday, Harry and I do hope you have a great birthday day." The package said and before his eyes the top layer of the package disappeared to become what looked to be a metal badge of some sort, shaped like the Hogwarts coat of arms. Under the object was an ordinary package with a letter on top.

"Dumbledore?" Harry whispered to himself, the great wizard the only one that sprang to mind who could have sent something so powerfully magical. But why would the head master have sent him a birthday present? Maybe the letter would explain, Harry thought to himself. Reaching over he picked up the letter and removed the envelope. Unfolding the page he was just about to read it when his uncle snatched the letter from his hand. "Hey, that's mine." Harry said angrily as he got to his feet.

"Hush up, boy." Uncle Vernon warned as he gave his nephew a hard look, more then a little pissed off. "Now let's see who sent you this abomination." So saying his uncle began to read the letter out loud so that Harry's aunt could hear it as well.

I

Dear Harry,

You won't remember me of course, I wouldn't expect you too since you were only a child when last you saw me. I would have sent you presents and cards every year but they always seemed to end either in the trash or in Dudley's possession so eventually I gave up trying. This year however I understand that they are starting to treat you like a human being and so I send you this in a way that will prevent them from keeping it from you. The badge is yours to keep as well by the way, set it on something and it will form a barrier around it that will cause even a great wizard time and effort to break. What's in the package is yours as well, a birthday present from me to you. If the Dursleys take it away from you assure them that I will know as I always do and this time I will not take it so lightly.

Happy Birthday and Hope to See You Soon,

IR

"IR, who on earth is IR?" Uncle Vernon demanded, his face going an interesting shade of red as he finished the letter. Several people of the magical kind had sent his nephew gifts when he was younger but who had dared think to start up the nonsense again?

"I don't know." Harry said with a shake of his head. This IR had known him when he was a child, perhaps a friend of his parents? Something about the letter made him think the writer was female and what did she mean she hoped to meet him soon? Was he was going to meet her? Looking down at the package he looked back at his uncle who was cursing and pacing while he read the letter over again, Aunt Petunia at his side as she fretted and wrung her hands. Seeing his chance Harry got down on his knees again and quickly undid the wrappings of the package. Moving back the tissue paper Harry couldn't believe what was inside. "Wicked." was all he could manage as he stared in joy at his presents.

"Hey, no fair!" Dudley said as he saw what Harry had gotten. In the wrappings lay a real, black leather jacket and what looked to be a pocket knife and some books which really didn't interest Dudley in the slightest as he didn't care for books at all. But the jacket..oh yes the jacket definitely interested him though he could never fit in the thing.

"Oh boy." Harry said pulling the jacket out with a reverent look in his eyes. It was a real leather jacket, just a little big for him which was perfect since it would last longer as he grew into it. Unzipping it he put it on and he could have crowed with joy as he straightened it then looked over at his cousin who was practically salivating with envy. Dudley had always wanted a leather jacket but they didn't make any in his size. Trying not to grin Harry picked up the pocketknife and slipped it into his pocket before his aunt and uncle could see it. "I'll tell my Godfather if you tell them about it." Harry said looking Dudley straight in the eye until his cousin nodded quickly, fear in his eyes. Turning back to the wrappings he picked up the books and found that one was on Quidditch techniques and the other about the art of wand dueling and defense/offence charms to use during it. "Double wicked."

I

"It's her!" Aunt Petunia yelped as she finally got a good look at the letter. She recognized that writing and those initials all too well. "It's that good for nothing friend of James's. How dare she send Harry anything. I told her to stop it!"

"Who? So she was a friend of my father?" Harry asked, drawing their attention back to him as he looked at them with questioning looks, eager to learn more.

"Where did you get that jacket? Is that real leather?" Uncle Vernon said looking at the jacket closely. As a man of culture he prided himself on being able to recognize quality and this jacket was obviously top quality. "That jacket must be worth several hundred pounds, who would send the boy such a gift?"

"Oh it would be peanuts to Miss High and Mighty." Aunt Petunia sniffed, envy and hate clear in her voice and eyes. Obviously she didn't like this person at all. Perhaps even more then himself, Harry thought in awe. "Always throwing her money around, acting like she was something when all she really was was a good for nothing witch, a freak for all her money, fine clothes and snobby attitude. I thanked God the day she stopped darkening our door when your mother married that Potter man."

"But who is she?" Harry asked, thoroughly exasperated. His aunt really didn't like this woman which made Harry pretty sure that he was going to if he ever got a chance to meet her. She must have been really close to his dad for her to have spent so much money on him, to have bothered to have sent him stuff in the past. Harry hoped feverishly that he would meet her soon.

"No one you need to know or will ever know if I have anything to say about it." Aunt Petunia said in a tone that he'd never heard her use before. Whoever this woman was his aunt hated her a great deal and perhaps even feared?

I

"Is she dangerous, Mum?" Dudley whined, thinking of the comment that some of the stuff she'd sent Harry had been given to him. What if she wanted revenge and came after him, turned him into a pig or a frog like in the storybooks his mother use to read him for the way he'd treated Harry and taken his stuff.

"Don't worry, Darling." Aunt Petunia said as she tried to wrap her arms around her son but couldn't because of the size of his waist. "She won't come anywhere near here. I promise you that you'll never have to see her, my pet."

Maybe he won't but I'm going to do everything in my power to see that I do meet her, Harry thought as he turned away from the sight of his cousin to pick up the badge from the floor, sticking it in his pocket for later use. It might take him a while but he'd write Remus and ask him who she was. If she was a friend of his father's then odds were that Remus would know who she was. If not then he had no doubt that she'd find him, something told him that she'd meant it when she'd said that she'd be seeing him soon.

Okay, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed this and will review cause I love to hear from people, especially those who like my fics. LOL. Anyway, thanx again and hope to hear from ya, have a great day


	2. Strange Occurances

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters. Everything else belongs to someone else and if said pple try to sue me I'll sic my muses on them and then they'll give me their holdings just to get me to leave them alone hehehe.

A Strange Occurrence

Sitting in the big comfy couch Harry was feeling quite close to content as he and his two best friends sipped their coca and discussed the coming school year. As in past years he'd been allowed to leave the Dursleys early and spend it with the Weasleys who were more his family then anyone Harry shared blood with. They were all gathered at the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and the three had been cast out into one of the drawing rooms while the adults talked. Harry had only arrived that afternoon and Hermione and Ron had only just finished telling him about their summers.

"So do you think Malfoy will be like he was last year or you think he'll go back to his evil, pain in the ass self?" Ron asked as he blew on his drink some more, looking at them questioningly. Draco had startled the hell out of everyone the year before with his sudden change in character, withdrawing into himself so that he barely interacted with anyone outside of class. His two stooges had continued to dog the blonde Slytherins steps but he seemed to not notice or care. As well, he'd stopped picking on anyone that came into his path and though he continued to express his deep and constant hatred for Harry he did it with more control and coldness. Personally the transformation had left Ron with a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't trust it and he'd prefer Malfoy to behave like the git he was instead of the ice man of last year.

I

"Who knows, maybe he's just finally matured." Hermione said with a shrug before setting her cup on the coffee table in front of her. Though it was hard to imagine Draco not being the spoiled brat he'd seemed a lot more grown up the last time she'd seen him on the train home. "And plus, one would imagine his father is more out of the picture, perhaps that has something to do with it."

"Well I suppose we'll find out once we get to school." Harry said with a shrug, having a feeling that which ever Draco showed up it wouldn't be one that he'd get along with. "By the way, Ron, remind me that there's something I want to ask your dad, I forgot all about it earlier."

"What about?" Ron asked curiously as he finished drinking a good half of his coca, burning his tongue slightly in the process. "Have you been having any more nightmares, your scar been hurting?"

"No, nothing like that." Harry said with a reassuring look though that wasn't exactly true. He'd had both happen repeatedly but he'd gotten use to it as Voldemort continued to cause problems as he gained more and more power at a frightening rate. He'd also been having another strange dream but it wasn't a nightmare type, a calming dream actually though he wasn't going to mention it now, or at least with Hermione in the room since it involved a girl that kept appearing in his dreams though he had no idea who she was. "It's about a birthday present I got this year. I was wondering if your dad might be able to tell me something about the sender."

"You don't know the person who sent it to you? Harry, it could be from anyone, are you sure it's safe?" Hermione said with worry plain in her voice and tone. "You should get Professor Dumbledore to look over whatever you were given, just in case."

"Well according to Aunt Petunia it's from a friend of my fathers who she disliked a great deal which means she's likely a great person." Harry said with a grin, touched that Hermione was worried but not really concerned himself. He just had a feeling about this friend of his fathers. He'd intended to ask Remus but since he'd gotten word the next day that he'd be coming here he'd decided to hold off until he could ask him in person. Unfortunately Remus wasn't here so he was stuck hoping that Mr. Weasley might have some idea. "I only have her initials and the fact that she was a friend of my fathers to go on though. Well that and the fact that she is or at least was rich."

I

"Hey, Harry, how's it going?" George asked as he came into the room with his father and twin brother, all carrying their own mugs of coca as they took various seats. "We've come to save you from that git of a younger brother of ours."

"George." Mr. Weasley said with a look at his sons to keep an argument from erupting over some nonsense. "So what are you three chattering about? Looking forward to your last year I'll bet."

"Actually we were talking about you, Mr. Weasley and whether or not you could help me with something." Harry said as he reached into his pocket and held out the paper to Mr. Weasley who took it from him with a curious look. "It's from a friend of my fathers. Do you know a girl he used to be friends with that has the initials I.R.?"

"Do I ever, Harry. Ivy was never one anyone could forget." Mr. Weasley said with a far off look, the faintest hint of color on his cheeks as he smiled almost boyishly. "At least that's who my money would be on. This sounds like her and she's the only one that comes to mind with those initials that hung around with your father. Ivy Ryerson." Mr. Weasley explained as he held the letter out to Harry who, taking it back, returned it to his jean pocket.

"Sounds like Harry's father wasn't the only one who knew her, Dad." Fred said with a gleam as he elbowed his dad suggestively in his father's side, a smirk on his freckled face. "You've got a bit of color in your cheeks, a former girlfriend of yours?"

"Really, Fred." Mr. Weasley said, his color going even more red as he sent his son a look. "And for your information you'd be hard pressed to find a man at Hogwarts who didn't at one time or another wish that Ivy would look his way. And for your information she was never my girlfriend and had she been I would have still given her up for your mother in a heart beat."

I

"Sure you would have." George said with a chuckle, delighted with the idea of his dad having a crush on the girl. "So you spent all your time admiring her from afar. What house was she in, ours?"

"Actually her house placement was the talk of the school for quite a while." Mr. Weasley said not at all liking the way this conversation was going. The last thing he needed was the boys teasing him about this and Molly overhearing. He doubted very much that Molly would be pleased to know that the mention of Ivy Ryerson could still send him into a blush after all these years. "Most everyone thought that the Sorting Hat had screwed up in her placement, the only one who wasn't upset by it was Ivy herself who didn't really care one way or another. Ivy was a lot like you two." Mr. Weasley added motioning to the twins. "Full of energy and mischief, well liked by everyone and always eager to have fun and make a friend. She was also a Slytherin." Mr. Weasley added, sitting back as he enjoyed the shocked looks on the kids' faces. Obviously that was a curve they hadn't expected.

"My father was a friend with a Slytherin?" Harry said in surprise as he gapped at the idea. He'd just assumed she was a Gryffindor like his parents and himself, it hadn't occurred to him that she could be from the house he hated most. "But if she was so nice and kind why was she put in the evilest and darkest house?"

"Well that's exactly why everyone thought the Hat had messed up, she just didn't fit the mold for most Slytherins and believe me they didn't want her in their house, especially since she was Muggle born and not at all what they wanted in their house." Mr. Weasley said, remembering the fuss her arrival into the Slytherin household had caused. "The Head Boy and Girl even tried to get her thrown out of the house and into another but Dumbledore was firm on her staying where the Hat said she belonged. The Slytherins did their best to make her miserable too, especially Lucius. Or they did until her last three years."

I

"What happened in her last three years?" Hermione asked, curious to learn more about this girl who'd been placed in the Slytherin house when it was obvious she belonged in one of the other houses. Why on earth had the Hat put her in Slytherin when she didn't seem to have any of the characteristics that tended to define a Slytherin?

"Severus was what happened." Mr. Weasley said with a smile that was a bit more grim, the kids all looking at him in surprise and confusion. "Severus was assigned to tutor her in potions and she ended up being one of his few friends. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd hound him constantly and anyone who dared speak badly of him in front of her was in for the tongue-lashing of a lifetime. Even Sirus and James held there tongues about him when Ivy was around rather then face her wrath. In return the Slytherins stopped picking on her because they didn't want to go against Severus who was known to cause quite a bit of pain and trouble to anyone who tried to pick on Ivy however much he complained about her. Then, in his last year, Severus shocked the hell out of everyone in the school by showing up that year as Ivy's new boyfriend. Everyone thought it was a joke but they stayed together until Severus really began to slip into the dark arts, then they broke up and from what I understand she didn't see anyone after that though I believe she was involved with Sirus for a short time."

"She went from dating Snape to Sirus? Now there's a big jump." Hermione commented dryly, caught up in the tale and thinking that it was sadly romantic. Unlike Harry and Ron she had a bit more pity in her heart for Snape and imagined that there must be a lot of pain behind that dark exterior. Apparently he'd lost more then they'd realized when he'd gone over to the dark side.

"You mean to tell me a friend of Harry's dad dated Snape?" Ron said in shock, trying to wrap his mind around the idea that anyone, especially one that was suppose to be some dream girl would ever want to date Snape. What kind of loony was this girl and what on earth was Harry's father doing hanging around with her. You'd think most people would think a liking of Snape to be a sure sign of insanity. "But Harry's dad and Sirus hated Snape, why would they hang around with someone stupid enough to go out with the git?"

"Actually Ivy wasn't stupid though she wasn't of Hermione's caliber." Mr. Weasley said with a smile at Hermione who blushed at the compliment. "And she was friends with them before she ever got involved with Severus and she always had the habit of seeing the best in people. I've heard that Severus was quite a different person when he was with her too."

"With who?" Came an ice cold voice and they all turned their heads to see the head of the Slytherin house watching them with his pitch black eyes, his arms crossed against his chest as he leaned against the doorway, deceptively casual. Though he had a very good idea who they were referring to since there was really only one "she" who had ever made the effort to get close to him and that he'd actually allowed it.

I

"Oh, hello, Severus." Mr. Weasley said as he tried a weak smile in the mans direction. Snape always made him feel uneasy and he wouldn't be at all surprised if the topic of Ivy was one that the Potions Master would not be at all pleased to discuss. Rumor had it she'd given the man a choice between her in the dark arts, the fact that he'd chosen the dark arts had obviously not been one of Snape's wisest decisions. "We were just talking about an old friend of James's. Harry received a package for her and wondered about her."

"Is that so?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow, the only sign of emotion on the man's face to indicate he had any thoughts on the matter though he had plenty. Now what had the woman sent Potter and why? The woman had no sense after all, lord only knows what she had gotten into her head to do.

"Severus, Remus has arrived. Now we can discuss this idea you said you had about the Defense Against the Dark Arts for this year?" Dumbledore said as he appeared from behind Snape, causing the younger man to jolt slightly at the sudden appearance. As always the Head of Hogwarts appeared to be in the best of moods as he laid a hand on Severus' shoulder, smiling kindly at everyone else in the room. "If you'll excuse us." Dumbledore added before leaving the room with Snape trailing behind.

"So, Severus, Dumbledore tells me you have an idea of what we're going to do about the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and that it involves Remus?" Minerva McGonagall said with a raised eyebrow. It was no secret that Severus had always wanted the position so she was quite curious as to what ideas he had on the matter and how it involved Remus.

"Well I believe I've found a way that Remus can teach it without having all the parents recoiling in horror and getting their children out of the Hogwarts as quickly as humanly possible." Was Severus's slightly sarcastic reply, sending a slight sneer in Remus' direction who returned the look with narrowed eyes. "Also there have been several parents who are still complaining about Hagrid as well so my suggestion is that we hire a teacher to oversee both of them, teaching part time with them. That way the parents can feel that there is someone reliable watching over their children to make sure they aren't being corrupted and it will also allow Hagrid and Remus more time for the Order as well as providing someone to oversee the classes during the full moon period." Severus added with a nod, pleased at the shocked looks on several of the faces. They'd obviously expected him to try nominating himself again but right now that didn't suit his purposes at all.

I

"And where do you suggest we find this teacher? Especially since no one seems to want the job at all and I would imagine that the thought of working with a werewolf and a half giant won't make it any more appealing even if it is only part time." Remus said with a cool look, wondering what Severus' game was. Because he would definitely bet that the Slytherin was up to something.

"I've already found one who's willing to do it if Dumbledore approves." Severus said with a slight smile, feeling more than a touch smug at the surprise on every ones' faces that was growing more and more as he spoke. "She's agreed to it and the only slight problem would be her youngest daughter who isn't old enough to attend Hogwarts but she feels that there should be no problem continuing to home school the girl since it will be only part time."

"And how do you know this woman? Is she properly qualified for the positions?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow, more then suspicious of anyone that Severus would recommend.

"Actually her husband was a well known Potion master and scientist. Remus will know of him since he was part of the team that developed the Wolfbane potion, Alucard Raven. Who, given our similar interests was a friend of mine up until his unfortunate death. As for her qualifications she use to teach at Beauxbatons before she stopped for the past two years to do some traveling and research. I'm sure Madame Maxime will be willing to give you all the reference you need." Severus added silkily.

"Alucard Raven? His widow?" Remus said slowly, shocked at the idea. Of course he knew of Raven, without him there would be no wolfbane potion and he was world renown in the Magical world for his accomplishments. It had been a great loss to the world when he was accidentally killed by Aurors during the apprehension of a so called vampire. He'd heard that the man's wife had been involved greatly with the man's studies and anyone who worked with Raven would know a great deal about the Care of Magical Creatures and some aspects of the Dark Arts at the very least. "And you say she's willing to take the job? Fudge would even approve of her given who she's connected to."

"I knew Alucard to some extent, a great and fine man, though I have yet to make the acquaintance of his wife. He spoke of her as well as their children with a great deal of love as I recall. If Madame Maxime gives her approval and I find her to be satisfactory I should think you have quite saved the day with this plan of yours, Severus." Dumbledore said with a thoughtful look on his face before smiling at the idea. "I have no doubt she'll be perfect for the job."


	3. The Return of a Griffindor

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters presented in this fic and the plots that I have and will present. Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed, it means a lot to know that your reading it. Thanks.

The Return of a Gryffindor

The Daily Prophets front page boasted eye catching headlines as well as a close up picture of Lyon Brethern, a known Deatheater who had been captured after the fall of Voldemort and who, after being charged and convicted was sent to Azkaban then released nine years later once he'd completed his sentence. The man had been found, along with an individual identified as Christope Ricker in a house after an anonymous owl delivery arrived at the Ministry. The note, requesting for Aurors to be dispatched to the house in question proved to lead Aurors Heather Featherbee and Trent Drinkwater to discovering the two individuals in some sort of trance or coma with the letters DE burned into their foreheads. Both were dressed all in black and upon examination were found to bear the Dark mark. So far all attempts to revive the men were met with failure and sources hinted that there might possibly have been a note left behind announcing the beginning of a hunt upon all those who have chosen to follow the lure of the Dark Arts and Voldemort. More was to follow as soon as it was available.

The Judgment had begun.

I

At Hogwarts

It was a windy day at Hogwarts and the heads of the various houses, Lupin and the head master were awaiting the presence of the possible newest teacher to their school to come fill the position that was considered by most to be jinxed. As Snape had suggested Dumbledore had reviewed and sought out all available information on Aurora Raven and everything he'd found indicated that she would fit the role perfectly. It had been a surprise to find that she was a former student at the school and thinking hard he could still picture a girl with pale, basically white hair and rather strange golden brown eyes that had been rather unnerving as he recalled. She'd been a Gryffindor and one of Minerva's prized pupils. Needless to say she'd been shocked when he'd informed her that Snape's selection was a former Gryffindor and one she'd been particularly fond of for that matter. Minerva had remembered the girl, Aurora Nightshade as being quiet and extreme intelligent with a never the less sharp tongue and an almost otherworldly quality to her. Hagrid also knew her from her time at the school and both remembered her basically the way that Minerva did though their memories were blurrier The girl had excelled in all her classes and had spent most of her time at the school with her nose in a book ignoring everyone else. It was rather interesting that someone who seemed to dislike the company of others would chose a profession in which communicating with others was key. It would be most interesting to see how she had or had not changed. Everyone sitting at a long table with a single chair in front of them for the new teacher they were all ready when Hagrid arrived to inform them that their teaching candidate had arrived. Normally Dumbledore would have simply interviewed her himself but he thought it best to be cautious and get other opinions given the times they were currently in. When the doors opened again to admit Professor Raven all the other professors watched her walk towards them with interest.

I

Her pale hair drawn back from her face in a bun and her golden eyes looking only ahead she walked straight and tall, a striking figure in her black robes though she wore black slacks under them as oppose to the usual skirt. She wasn't really beautiful or even pretty but there was just something about her that drew your attention and kept it. She walked without hesitation to stand beside the chair reserved for her. Bowing her head slightly she spoke with a hint of a European accent. "Headmaster, Professors." Aurora said with a faint smile, her eyes connecting for a moment with her former Head of House, the women sharing a look of remembrance and better times.

"Professor Raven, welcome back to Hogwarts, please take a seat. I hope your trip here was pleasant, a trip down memory lane I would imagine." Dumbledore said with a smile, motioning for her to take the seat and continuing when she did so. "As you know why we've invited you here I'll tell you that I am very impressed with what I've heard about you. Everyone I've talked to seems to think that I would be a fool if I didn't take you onto my staff and frankly I would have to agree with them. Actually, I was rather wondering about that, my dear. Why you chose to offer to take the position in question. As you apparently know it would mean working with a werewolf and a half giant, not to mention that the role of teacher of the Defense Against the Dark Arts seems to be just a bit jinxed in this school I'm afraid."

"I'm familiar with both Professor Lupin and Professor Hagrid and I have no problem with working with either of them." Aurora said with a calm look as her eyes strayed to Lupin's for a moment before returning back to Dumbledore. Lupin looked ten years older then he should, the years had not been kind to her former head boy. "And even if I didn't know them personally I have, through the course of my life, come into contact with and made friends with vampires, werewolves, giants and countless other individuals that most wizards and witches are taught to fear and mistrust. I prefer to judge an individual by their character alone. Otherwise I would be a very narrow minded individual with no business teaching something like the Defense Against the Dark Arts. As for the position being jinxed I've always loved a challenge and though it will be difficult to undo the damage Lockhart and Fudge's pet caused I feel that there's still a chance that the students can be brought up to standards with the proper tutorlage. Something both Professor Lupin and I are capable of providing."

I

Watching her during her explanation Remus wondered about the glance they'd shared when she'd said his name. She'd looked right at him with those eyes and he'd had the strangest feeling, like she could see right through him and into his soul. He only remembered her slightly, enough to know her name and say hello but not much else though he recalled getting her help once in potions. The subject had never been one of his strong points and he could remember studying for his potions exam and being utterly stumped on some of them. She'd been there reading and had come over and started explaining without even asking if he'd wanted the help or not. He'd done excellent on the exam as a result too and had bought her some chocolate frogs as a thanks. As he recalled she'd been shocked at the present and had actually blushed, a rarity for her since he'd noticed she preferred to wear a mask of indifference at all times. After that he'd made an effort to always say hello but gradually they'd fallen back into the occasional hello and nod of recognition. She'd changed a great deal, he remembered her as being rather like ghost with her pale hair and skin, on the skinny side and with eyes too big for her face. She'd grown into her features more and wasn't so skinny though she still reminded him of a spirit, not quite what she seemed impression. He knew that if her help with his potions exam was any indication she was an excellent teacher though he couldn't see her as particularly forgiving or kind teacher, though not likely in Snape's league. And wasn't that interesting because he couldn't recall ever seeing her near Snape.

"I have no doubt." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, pleased with her answer. There was something about her that made him think that hiring her for the position would be either a very good idea or a very bad idea. He had no idea why but he had the strangest feeling that she would have a large effect on this school year should she take the position. "I understand from Severus that you have several children and that you would wish to transfer them to Hogwarts as well as having a daughter not yet old enough to attend classes."

"That's correct, Headmaster. I have five children and though my oldest has already graduated from her old school I would like to enroll her here if it's possible. She was skipped ahead a year due to her advanced skills but I feel that there is still much that she could still learn and as she's technically the same age as your last year students I don't imagine it would prove too much a problem. My twins are fifteen but they were both skipped a year as well, you can test them if you feel it's necessary before school starts should you want to determine whether you think that decision should hold. I have a twelve year old and then a six year old which is one of the reasons why I prefer to take part time work as oppose to teaching full time. I have a house elf who can watch over her when it is necessary and between Wisk, myself, the children and Severus she'll be no problem."

I

Everyone looking over at Severus with varying shows of surprise the Potions Master simply gave them a dark look. Obviously they were shocked at the idea of him taking care of Missy when it was necessary but he was her godfather and he was more then capable of taking care of her, he wasn't a monster after all. "It won't be a problem." Snape said as he leaned back in his chair and wondered when Dumbledore would announce that Aurora had the position because not only did Dumbledore not really have any other choice Aurora was perfect for the position. In other words there was no way their plans wouldn't go through the way they wanted.

"I don't see as there would be any problem, Hogwarts can always use a new perspective as well as new blood. I have no doubt your children will be an asset to the school. You should also be aware that as of late the Ministry has been showing a great interest in Hogwarts and will most likely interview you when word reaches them should you become a teacher here, especially given who you would be working with." Dumbledore said, curious at the idea of Severus taking care of a small child. He knew how many of the students viewed the Potion Master and he was intrigued by the idea.

"I have no doubt that once it reaches Fudge's ears he'll try to convince me to help him with his..the changes he wishes to make to the school but I can assure you that there is no love loss between myself and the Ministry and should he attempt to gain information from me he'll find the information not to his liking." Aurora said with the faintest of grins. "The Ministry and I have an interesting relationship, Professor Dumbledore. I can assure you that Fudge is in no hurry to get any more on my bad side then he already is. My late husband's family influence will see to it."

I

Sitting behind her desk with a thoughtful look Ivy Ryerson contemplated the way things were going. Aurora would likely be still at the job interview, being as charming as she ever was as she tried to get a job that was crucial to things proceeding as planned. Even if Aurora didn't get the job the Raven children would still be going to Hogwarts which was something but not enough protection. Ivy had failed in protecting Harry once before and she would not fail again. She would have applied for the position herself but she knew that she just didn't have the knowledge and background for it, she'd turn it into a bird course and now more then ever the Defense Against the Dark Arts needed to be as tough and educational class. Though now that the D.A. Club of Harry's had grown so much perhaps the students wouldn't be need as much help as they would have otherwise. She'd always kept an eye on the old school since Harry had enrolled but now she kept as tight an eye on it as was humanly possible in order to anticipate any threats towards the school and Harry. She'd been delighted to find out about the secret club he'd created when that idiot of Fudge's had tried to take over the school in Harry's fifth year. That was definitely something James would have done and that the members of the club had proven to be so skilled was a testament to Harry inheriting his mother's patience and focus since you needed a lot of both to teach she was told. A mixture of his parents, Ivy would imagine and wished that she could go see him or at least send an owl message to him. Unfortunately, Harry was in enough trouble with the Ministry as it was without getting connected with her. She and the Ministry hated each other with an unrivaled passion and since the Ministry were still monitoring her as a possible Deatheater she had no doubt they'd try to use that against Harry who had enough on his plate as it is.

I

Just then, one of the few people that had ever worked for the Ministry and remained in Ivy's good books knocked on the door. A tall, young man, he cut a fine figure in a black suit and tie in the Gryffindor colors. Calling for him to enter Ivy smiled at her personal assistant and wondered for the zillionth time what she'd ever done before she'd nabbed Percy Weasley away from the evils of Ministry work. Of course he'd been more then willing to be nabbed having come to realize exactly what kind of people he was working for and the fact that it was power that mattered to them, the people had lost their importance with Fudge's reign. The near death of his two youngest siblings had really shaken the boy up and made him question what he was doing and helping others do. Eventually he'd been recruited by her to help out an organization similar to the Order of the Phoenix with the exception that this new organization was willing to go the extra step of actually going head to head with the Deatheaters instead of waiting for the Deatheaters to strike. Eventually though, it was no longer necessary for him to remain there and so instead she'd introduced him to the business world and not just the one he lived in but the Muggle one as well. Now he was her personal assistant and was proving to be a harder worker then any house elf with a sense of loyalty and morals brought on by the shock of realizing how close he'd been to becoming someone he couldn't respect much less want to be.

"Sorry to interrupt, Ivy." Percy said with a smile as he brought the small pile of paperwork he carried over and placed it on her desk. "These just need your signature and then I'll fax them to the appropriate people."

"I think I can manage that without too much difficulty." Ivy said with a wink as she picked up the first paper, scanning it to make sure that it was what she thought it was before signing her name with a flourish before grabbing the next paper. "Any word yet from my lawyers?"

"The Dursleys aren't cooperating. My guess is that they're being paid a sizable amount to keep Harry and even though we can afford to pay them more I think their of fear Dumbledore is stronger than their greed. That's saying something." Percy said with a sorry looking, wishing that he could give her better news. He owed a great deal to Harry Potter and Ivy Ryerson. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to see to it that they were happy. True he was jealous of Harry sometimes but Harry hadn't taken his place in his family, Percy had stupidly given it up and had deserved to be replaced. Besides, in comparison, Harry deserved Percy's parents more than he did. "We can offer them more but even if you mange to get them to turn guardianship of Harry over to you in the Muggle World that changes nothing in the Wizarding World. The Ministry will never let you have him. At least not while Fudge is in charge. He'll legally be an adult shortly though and then it won't matter, Ivy. It will be up to him who he lives and associates with."

I

"I know that but I'd feel better knowing that everything is legally taken care of. The odds of me dying before I reach old age is quite high and I want to see to it that Harry and Lupin are well taken care of. I know that James and Lilly provided well for Harry but it can't last forever and who knows how he'll fair in the world outside of school. He's a celebrity and if the prophesy is true, if Harry really is the only one that can kill Voldemort..and if he succeeds at what price? Voldemort must be destroyed soon or he'll simply become too powerful to destroy with what little defense the wizarding world has. If that fool Fudge had bothered to prepare, if measures had been taken...but he only makes us weaker every day the man's in office." Ivy spat out with a disgusted look on her face. "It would be so simple to take him out of the equation but right now we need his stupidity to let those of us willing to fight continue to do so. He's so busy concentrating on looking good and showing up Dumbledore that he cripples the Ministry which means that the Ministry can't make things worse which is what they usually excel at. So we leave him in there for Voldemort to play with while we come at Voldemort from behind."

"Straight for the jugular." Percy said with a calm look on his face as he watched his boss go through her paperwork as though they weren't talking about anything important when it was truly the most important thing there was in either of their lives. Percy would fight and give his life to see Voldemort taken down. He would protect his family in the only way he could and hope that someday he could earn their forgiveness. "And don't worry, I'm sure with all the guards we're putting in Hogwarts the school has never been safer."


	4. Home to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters. Everything else belongs to someone else and any attempt to sue me will prove fruitless and stealing something of mine without asking will result in punishment.

Home to Hogwarts

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express Harry sat beside Ron who was sitting beside Hermione as they chattered away with their good friend Neville Longbottom, Ron's sister Ginny and Luna who Harry now made a point of always inviting to sit with them to and from Hogwarts after seeing the way she was picked on by the other students. Even if she was strange and acted completely unbalanced sometimes she was a good person and Harry owed her for the help she'd given after he'd lost Sirus. Her words had been more of a comfort to him than anything anyone else had said.

"So, Neville, why do you look so nervous?" Hermione was saying when Harry turned his attention back to the conversations that were going on around him while he was off in his own little world. "Do you think you forgot something at home? I'm sure your grandmother will send it to you once you let her know about it."

"No..it's just that a..friend of mine is coming to Hogwarts this year and I'm just a bit nervous about seeing her. It's been a few years, what with us in different schools and her family traveling during the summer." Neville explained with a faint flush to his cheeks at the fact that Hermione had noticed his agitation after he'd thought he was doing such a good job of hiding it. "She's our age but she's already graduated from her school. Since her mother is going to be teaching the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin this year her mum asked if Belladonna couldn't have a year at Hogwarts since Aurora says that Hogwarts is a superior school. Belladonna and her brothers and sister would have gone to Hogwarts but since Aurora was teaching at Madame Maxime's school she wanted the children with her so that she could watch over them and so that Missy wouldn't have to go for several months without seeing her siblings."

I

"Wait, you know the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ginny asked in surprise, knowing that the mysterious teacher was on everyone's mind, especially since those teachers who ended up taking the role tended to be unusual. She's heard that the woman was a widower of a famous wizard and that she was friends with Professor Snape. Unfortunately that was the only concrete information anyone had. Well they also knew she had children but that didn't tell them much about her. "How well do you know her?"

"Well Belladonna's father's family is very close with mine. My grandfather saved her aunt's life when she was little." Neville explained as he puffed up with pride over the fact, especially since he knew all the facts behind it though he couldn't tell his friends. He'd long been sworn to secrecy about the Raven family and he'd die before he'd betray their secrets even though he knew his friends wouldn't say anything to anyone if he asked them. Though knowing Luna she'd want to interview them for her father's paper, Neville thought with a hint of a smile. "Anyway I guess I've known Aurora since I was a baby though I haven't talked to her in a while, mostly just Bella or one of her siblings. Aurora's a bit reserved, kinda like Professor McGonagall I guess, in that she's a good enough person but she can be tough and you don't want to get on her bad side or face her wrath."

"That's good to know. My dad said Snape recommended her and that was enough to worry me more then a bit, let me tell you." Ron said with a mock shiver before grinning at his friend, curious now about the teacher's daughter as oppose to the teacher herself. "And it sounds like you're awful fond of this Belladonna, Neville." Ron said with a teasing wink.

"Well she's different from most girls." Neville said as he turned a rather dark shade of red, embarrassed that they had picked up on the fact that he'd always had a slight crush on his childhood friend. It was just that she was so kind and she never made fun of him when he made mistakes or forgot something. Even when he didn't do well in school he could owl her and she'd respond with encouragement and comforting words that always made him feel better. "You'll like her, guys. Odds are she'll be put in Ravenclaw given how smart she is." Neville said with a sigh, that being a cloud over his happiness over the news that she was coming to his school. Well that and worrying what Belladonna would think of him once she saw what a failure he was in everything but Professor Sprouts classes. "Since her mum's a teacher Belladonna and all her siblings are always ahead of their classmates in ever subject. That's why Belladonna and the twins were all skipped ahead a grade."

I

"There's a set of twins?" Harry asked with an interested look, thinking that he couldn't wait to meet this Belladonna that Neville obviously liked so much. He wondered if these new twins would be anything like a certain pair of redheads he knew all too well. Hogwarts just wasn't the same without them. "There's five in all right?"

"That's right. Belladonna's the oldest and she's our age and Missy is the youngest, she's only six." Neville replied with a nod of confirmation as he rustled around in his knapsack that he'd carried with him, pulling out a small photo album he'd brought to show Belle. "The twins were born after Belladonna, a boy and a girl and they'll be in with you, Ginny, most likely and then another boy as you can see. This is them, taken last summer so it's a bit old and it doesn't have their da in it." Neville said with sadness in his voice. Uncle Alucard had been like a second father to him after his own had been taken from him. Uncle Alucard had always had time to chat and had always been interested in what Neville had to say about the various things that interested him.

Everyone leaning in they got their first look at the woman who would be their teacher. None of the children took after her at all, Harry thought with surprise and supposed they must all take after their father though the youngest one, an adorable looking imp had brown hair unlike her siblings who all had hair dark as night. The siblings were wearing robes that Harry recognized from his fifth year when Madame Maxime's students had come to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. They were position with their mother sitting in a chair with another, much younger girl, who Harry assumed was Belladonna in a chair beside her. The twins were directly behind the chairs with their arms around each other's shoulders and Harry felt his eyes widen as he stared at the girl in shock, thinking that she looked a lot like the girl he'd been seeing in his dreams. Fixated on the girl's face Harry's eyes stayed there while the others moved from the twins to the two figures at their teacher's and Belladonna's feet. Sitting sideways on the grass was a young boy with glasses and the look of a cute nerd with a sweet smile on his face. Across from him was his sister in a similar position with her hair in pigtails and a mischievous look on her adorable face. Like all pictures the people in it moved as they followed the orders of whoever was taking the picture turning this way and that with a great deal of laughter and rolling of eyes. Everyone talking about the people in the picture, the girls discussing how cute the male twin was while Ron was getting all huffed up about it and Neville was thinking that Alucard was in for the usual teenage mob.

I

"So what is his name?" Ginny asked Neville, pleased at the idea of possibly sharing some classes with the hunky boy with back hair that nearly reached his shoulders in length though it was drawn back into a ponytail for the picture. It was hard to get a sense of build with the robes but Ginny was willing to bet he was built.

"Alucard, it's a family name and tradition. I think he's Alucard Raven the seventh or eighth or at least I think so." Neville said with a laugh thinking of the confusion there had been when it came to asking for Alucard when there was more then one in the room. Usually they had to add on the middle name so that everyone could know who they were asking for. "Actually what's interesting is that other than Alucard the kids are all named for flora." Neville added.

"Really? That's so cool." Hermione said with a smile as she thought about it. "Belladonna of course and you said Missy..Mistletoe?" Hermione said taking a stab at it, grinning when Neville told her she was right. "What about the other two?"

"Well Alucard's twin is Willow and their brother's name is Bryony though he goes by Bryon since it's a more common name." Neville said then looked at Harry with a hint of concern. "Hey, Harry, you okay there?"

Concerned when his friend said nothing Ron shook Harry until Harry blinked and came back to reality, shaking off the sense of deja vu. "Sorry, just thought I recognized...Willow was it, from somewhere. Must not have gotten enough sleep last night, sorry."

"No problem." Neville said with a shrug, deciding to let it go though something told him it was more then that. "Maybe you did meet her, Harry. She's spent plenty of time in the Muggle World and it's possible you met up somewhere."

"Maybe." Harry said with a nod of his dark head. "I guess I'll find out once we meet at the school."

I

Later in the evening at Hogwarts everyone was seated at their tables, with most of them busy looking at or talking about the woman currently sitting beside Severus with a cool and detached look on her face. She didn't look mean or nasty but then again she didn't look nice or happy to be there. She was wearing the usual robes though many were commenting on the fact that she wore slacks instead of a dress. Her hair pulled back in a tight bun and without a hat of any type she looked both old and young at the same time. Everyone was in a hurry for the sorting to be done so that they would be introduced to her and get to their meal. Soon the new first years were being herded in by Professor McGonagall though soon everyone had turned their attention to a small group in the back that was out of place, even though they were wearing the same robes as the first years. Well all except for one who was wearing a green dress and silver bows in her pigtailed hair. It was the fact that four of the group seemed to be either too old or in the little girl's case too young to be a first year. Added to that was the fact that they were all striking looking with an aura around them that commanded attention. They showed no emotion at all as they stood there with the people obviously staring at them which they ignored except for the little girl who waved back at some of them. The Hat gave his song rather loud that year to get everyone's attention and everyone else focused though they were eager to hear who these people were. Finally the first one was called.

"Alucard Raven." McGonagall called out and separating himself the oldest boy in the group left his siblings and headed up to the hat without hesitation. At six feet and still growing he was already well built and carried himself with cat like grace. His long hair pulled back in its usual ponytail and his dark eyes full of humor and self confidence he sat down as the hat was put upon his head.

"Interesting..very interesting. You wish to go in that house and yet not for the reasons most do..well it will suit you, young Raven." The Sorting Hat said in an interesting voice, as though he wasn't quite sure about it before his voice firmed. "Slytherin!"

"Oh no, why on earth would the Hat put Alucard in that house?" Neville said with a look of horror on his face. "He's nothing like them." Everyone at his table was stopped from commenting when McGonagall called out the next name which just happened to be Belladonna Raven. Going quiet Neville gave a sigh when his prediction proved true as she was placed in Ravenclaw as soon as the hat brushed her dark head.

"Jesus, Neville, look who your friend's sitting with." Ron said in shock as he pointed over to the Slytherin table. Everyone looking over they all understood Ron's reaction when they saw that Alucard was sitting beside none other the Draco Malfoy and the two seemed to be chatting away like they were old friends. "It...are they friends, Neville?"

"I don't think so...I don't know." Neville said sounding miserable as he shrugged helplessly, not sure what to think. Alucard was a nice guy if a bit arrogant sometimes. Normally he would have said Alucard would never have hung out with the likes of Malfoy but there they were right in front of him looking like good friends.

I

"Hey ya, Longbottom, long time no see." A voice said and everyone turned to see the boy with glasses take a seat beside Neville, grinning as he pushed his glasses up. "Something wrong?" The boy added as he saw that everyone was looking shocked about something and that Neville in particular looked upset. "Is it because Bella didn't get put in Gryffindor with you?" Bryon hazarded to guess since he knew Neville had a slight crush on his oldest sister, his sister was the only one oblivious to the fact. "She wanted to be in the same house as you but she really wanted to be in Ravenclaw too and with her brains it was where she belonged. Like the hat said. That Hat is really cool by the way, the way it sorts people so well, don't ya think?"

"Well it just put Alucard into Slytherin so I would have to argue that right now." Neville said then blinked as a girl sat down beside Harry which put her directly in front of him. "Willow!"

"Hey ya, Neville. You're looking the same as always though not as chubby cheeked." Willow said with a grin as she smiled him then turned to make sure it was okay if she stayed seated where she was only to lock eyes with Harry who stared back at her unblinking.

"Ah..guys?" Ron said with a laugh from Harry's other side as the two continued to stare at each other without so much as moving a muscle or even blinking. It was rather freaky like they'd hypnotized each other at the same time and now were both incapable of looking away.

Willow was the first one to snap out of it as she blinked a few times. "I'm sorry..it's just...hi. I'm Willow Raven." Willow said softly as she held out her hand to Harry who took it and held it carefully in his own as though he might break it if he squeezed.

"Harry..Harry Potter." Harry said in a voice that shook slightly. There had been something, like a bolt of electricity the moment their eyes had connected and he could still feel the power surging through him. It was like simply looking into her eyes had strengthened him as well as calmed him. He felt remarkably at peace considering what his life had been like the last few years. And she looked so much like the girl from his dreams..but how could that be?

I

"Yes your forehead gives you away, plus Neville has told us so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry. Any friend of Neville's is a friend of mine." Willow smiled as she reluctantly removed her hand from his. So he was the one...Harry Potter. Fate most certainly had a sense of humor, Willow thought with a small smile as she accepted it without argument. Now all she had to do was make him see it or try to, the heart was a fickle thing after all and Neville had once mentioned someone named Cho and his name had been linked with Hermione though Neville said it was only Skeeter's usual nonsense. Well regardless she was up to the challenge and she would win. It was fate.

"Neville!" Came an exasperated small voice and Neville turned his attention from Harry's strange reaction to Willow to realizing someone was tugging on his robes. Turning in his seat Neville just had time to brace before Missy threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a big hug. Hugging her back Neville smiled down at her as she settled into his lap and helped herself to some of his pumpkin juice before demanding an introduction to his friends. Introducing everyone Missy soon knew everyone and once she'd said hello and gotten to know everyone she was off to the Slytherin table. Actually getting out of his seat to stop her when he realized what she was up to he breathed a sigh of relief when she climbed into Alucard's lap who let her help herself to his dinner while he continued to chat away with Draco who smiled at the girl and actually held a dish over to her that she'd asked him to pass. All in all Draco appeared to be acting as unusual as he had been for the last couple of years. He'd started out with just being dark and brooding all the time and last year towards the end he'd gone to simply a silent shadow only speaking occasionally in class and to every once in a while send out an insult or jeer to someone though it had gotten rarer and rarer. Needless to say everyone was happy about the change but unsure and weary of a trap. After all, he was the son of a Deatheater and a very intelligent young man. Who knew what he could be up to. As if he felt Neville's eyes on him Draco's eyes turned away from Alucard to lock onto Neville's and though Neville couldn't see the look in Draco's eyes Neville felt a chill run down his spine.


	5. Allies and Enemies

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot, everything else belongs to other people so don't sure since I don't have a galleon to my name. I hope you enjoy this latest chap and review to let me know what you think since I love to hear from my readers, definitely a highlight of my day anyway. Anyway have a great day and bye for now lol.

Allies and Enemies

As always, before anyone was allowed to really get into his meal, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and when everyone was quiet gave his usual speech before introducing the new teachers that were joining them or in Professor Lupin's case rejoining them much to the enthusiastic clapping of those who'd had him the year he'd taught. Then Dumbledore introduced the teacher who would be assisting Hagrid and Professor Lupin in teaching their classes. Everyone watched avidly as Professor Raven got to her feet and nodded at them politely as Dumbledore welcomed her and then, proclaiming it a new year, invited everyone to take their seats. Of course the main topic was what Defense Against the Dark Arts would be like this year given the jinx people were convinced had been placed on the position of that particular subject. Considering the fact that they'd gone from a moron like Lockhart to a wonderful teacher like Lupin who happened to be a werewolf..well everyone wondered what would be wrong with Professor Raven.

Everyone settling down to catching up and eat their dinner Neville soon caught up with Willow and Bryon who filled him in on everything that they'd been up to while keeping a careful eye on Missy who'd decided to stay at the Slytherin table and sit between Draco and Alucard. Of course this was a major shock to the rest of the Slytherin table and even more so when they saw Draco treat the girl with something close to affection, letting her lean her head on his shoulder and actually listening to her chatter as they ate. Soon everyone was wondering what the hell Draco was up to and whether or not the Ravens were from a dark family like the Malfoys though Neville was quick to say that they weren't and soon everyone was looking to Willow and Bryon for answers. With a shrug Willow explained that they'd known Draco for years and that he really wasn't all that bad once you got to know him. Of course everyone thought she was nuts but no one said so. Soon dinner was over and as everyone was getting ready to leave for their various houses Neville saw a blur coming towards him and soon he had the shock of having a girl throw her arms around his neck and hug him tightly, her face buried in his neck for a moment before she pulled back to kiss him on the cheek. Staring into Bella's dark eyes Neville could feel himself going as red as a tomato.

I

"Neville, I was itching all through dinner to run over here." Bella said as she beamed at him, slightly taller then him by two inches. Her dark hair was pulled back in difficult looking braids into a kind of bun and she looked much older and more mature than someone their age. "How are you?"

"Fine." Neville managed to croak out then grinned widely, surprising everyone when he pulled her in for another hug, absorbing the feeling of rightness he always felt when she was there with him. "I'm so glad you're here, Bella. I knew you'd get into Ravenclaw."

"Well looks like we all got scattered into all the houses but Hufflepuff." Bella added with a smile then hearing her name called saw her new house members motioning her over as they headed out. "Damn..well we'll talk later okay? Promise." Bella said with a wink before hurrying off to catch up with them.

Watching her go Neville kept staring after her until she was gone before turning back to see Willow and Bryon grinning at him which turned his face red again after nearly fading into pink. Oh boy, Harry thought with a smile on his face as he looked at Neville with sympathy as he knew all too well what it was like to be moony over a girl, especially one that was clueless about it. Seeing Missy coming over Harry smiled at her and gave a small wave which she returned.

I

"Mom and I are going to head to our rooms now and she wanted me to tell you two good night and to get lots of sleep instead of staying up all night talking." Missy informed them as she walked beside them as they were being herded out of the room. "Night, night." Missy said as she held her arms out expectantly . Understanding Willow scooped her up and the two hugged each other good night before Willow handed her over to Bryon who did the same before handing her over to Neville with a repeat before Neville put her back down, the girl waving as they left before running back into the room where the teachers were preparing to leave. Running towards them Missy headed straight for her godfather like a bullet who, to the shock of everyone except Aurora, caught the little girl easily and soon had her balanced on his hip with his arms holding her there with her small arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm back, Uncle Sev." Missy informed him, even though it was obviously not necessary.

"That you are." Snape said with a small smile for his goddaughter before glaring at Lupin who was gapping in surprise. "Do you want me to take her to her room?" Snape asked Aurora who was talking to Hagrid about a new species of dragon that had recently been discovered. Hagrid was obviously fascinated and full of questions about it and by the fact that Aurora was well informed about the kind of creatures he was in to. They were the dangerous ones more often then not, Snape thought with a smirk.

"Thank you, Severus." Aurora said with a nod as she turned away from Hagrid a moment to see her daughter happily cuddled up against one of Missy's favorite people. She knew she could trust Severus to watch Missy like a hawk and take good care of her until she arrived. "I would appreciate it."

Nodding Severus gave his good nights and was about to go when Missy demanded to know which one of them was Professor McGonagall and that she wanted to say good night to her specifically. Surprised Snape walked over to where the professor in question was speaking to Professor Sprout.

"Excuse me." Missy said politely, knowing her mommy and Uncle Sev would scold her good if she was rude and just interrupted even though she didn't like having to wait. "Good night, Professor McGonagall." Missy said once the two women had noticed that Snape and the girl they'd been discussing were standing there. Surprised the older witch returned the good night and watched pair retreat with interest, wondering how on earth someone like Snape could turn around and suddenly become an obviously loving father type figure to that little girl. She'd noticed during the dinner Snape had kept an eye on Missy more than the girl's mother had and the way the girl had run to Snape without hesitation, so sure that she'd be welcome in his arms..well it was a lot to think about that was for sure.

I

That morning everyone streamed in for breakfast, everyone watched with interest as Professor Raven left the teacher's table before the meal began to walk over to none other then Harry Potter. Nervous Harry turned in his seat to face the teacher, thinking that he couldn't be in trouble with Snape's friend already. Maybe a warning, like Snape was fond of giving him every chance he got. "Professor?" Harry asked questioningly, resisting the urge to twitch under those eyes. There was just something about them that spooked him for some reason.

"Potter." Aurora said with a nod, thinking that the boy was at least meeting her gaze though it was obvious that she made him nervous. The boy had good instincts, Aurora thought approvingly, seeing why the boy had lasted as long as he had. Knowing the Dark Lord better than most Aurora knew just how difficult it was to survive his wrath once, much less all the times Potter had managed it. "If possible I'd like to speak with you sometime today. May I see your schedule?" Aurora added motioning to Harry's schedule that he'd been comparing with Hermione and Ron.

"Of course." Harry said wearily as he picked it up and handed it to her, watching her as she scanned it before handing it back to him. When she asked him if he was willing to meet her in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for twenty minutes during his hour break after lunch Harry nodded, partly because he couldn't think of a good excuse not to and partly because he was curious as to what she wanted with him. Watching her go Harry turned to Willow who was busy eating her eggs. "Do you know what your mom wants?"

I

"I have an idea, no need for you to be worried about it though, Harry." Willow answered with a smile as she set her fork down, reaching for her juice to take a healthy gulp before continuing. "I understand Uncle Sev has a rep around here of being a real hard ass, is that why you're worried about her? Because they're friends and you figure she'll be just as bad?"

"A bit." Harry said with a sheepish look on his face. "Professor Snape and I never get along."

"Yeah I know." Willow said with a giggle as she grinned, recalling all the times she'd heard her uncle complain about Harry and the trouble he and his two friends caused, even though Uncle Sev at least respected Hermione for her brains and skill. Which were going to ruin thanks to her hanging around with the likes of Weasley and Potter Apparently. She could recall him saying that on more then one occasion. "But that's just the way he is. So I bet you guys are all looking forward to Quidditch starting up, huh?" Willow asked, smoothly changing the subject, knowing that there was nothing that guys liked to talk and argue about more except complaining about things, Willow thought with a small smile.

"You better believe it, we're going to cream Slytherin this year." Ron said before launching into discussing all the members and how they'd beat the dirty snakes every time if they didn't have a habit of resorting to dirty tricks and battering the other teams to hell every chance they got. "But with Harry as our Seeker and that idiot Brenner as the Seeker for Slytherin there's no way we can lose." Ron finished with a grin on his freckled face. Everyone had been thrilled when Draco had quit the team and Brenner had taken over since Draco had been a decent Seeker while Brenner was just plain terrible. There were even rumors that the Slytherins had tried to bribe Draco into coming back on the team but it was kinda hard to bribe a guy that had everything or could easily get it.

I

"Do you suppose mom would let Alucard try out for the Quidditch team?" Bryon asked his sister with a considering look on his face. "He'd make a hell of a Seeker and then Harry here would be given a run for his money."

"Not likely." Willow said with a shake of her head thinking that her brother would be a great Seeker but she doubted the thought of being on the Slytherin team would appeal to him much. Her brother was good at most sports but he'd rather be blowing things up. "Even if she said he could I'd imagine he'd pass since he'd likely see it as a waste of time. My brother is a good athlete but he didn't join the team at our last school and I doubt he'll join this one either. He'd rather be creating potions and finding victims to test them on." Willow said with a chuckle.

"As bad as your brothers there, Ron." Neville said with a rueful look, recalling clearly Alucard turning himself purple for three days after he couldn't convince anyway to try his foul smelling brew.

"Oh that's right, your brothers run that great joke shop! It's such a great store, I always drop bundles of money whenever I go in." Bryon said with a wide smile on his face as he looked up from the schedule he'd been looking over carefully as he'd estimated times and distances. "Plus both of your brother are pretty cool guys, Ron. I bet they were interesting to live with."

"Oh yeah." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes expressively while everyone who knew the twins laughed in agreement at the expression behind her words. "If your brother's even half as bad as ours were you have my sympathy!"

I

It was time for his meeting with Professor Raven and Harry was more then a tad nervous about the whole thing though he hid it well. Bother Hermione and Ron were in class so they'd had to leave him and had both demanded to hear everything once they met up again for Hagrid's class or he supposed it was now Hagrid and Professor Raven's class. Sticking his hands into his pockets Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck as he saw none other then Draco walking out of the DADA room with his usual stony look on his face until he saw Harry and then the boy shot Harry a cool smirk that made Harry's stomach turn. That couldn't possibly be a good sign.

"Have a good meeting, Potter." Draco sneered as they passed each other, as always feeling the heat of hatred flare at the mere sight of Potter. God but what he wouldn't give to be able to throw the four eyed thunderhead out of the nearest window and be done with it. But of course he couldn't and so he had to settle for setting Harry up so that the idiot was even more worried about the meeting he was going to. Served Dumbledore's pet right as far as Draco was concerned as he strolled off to complete the errand Aurora had given him. He wondered if Harry would have any idea what and who Aurora was and it amused him to picture Harry running out of the room screaming if he ever did. He'd give up all his money just to see it.

Arriving at the door Draco had just exited Harry knocked on the door and when he was told to enter Harry opened the door and found Professor Raven sitting behind her desk watching him walk in. Taking the seat she indicated, which had been set before the desk, Harry set his hands in his lap and waited for her to reveal why he was here. Did it have something to do with Draco, Harry wondered darkly, thinking of how Draco would jump at any chance to make Harry's life that much more stressful and dangerous.

"Thank you for being prompt, Mr. Potter." Aurora said as she smiled at him, hoping to put him at ease though she'd imagine the smile wouldn't help in the least. This was a boy who'd learned early never to trust anything as being what it seemed. She knew how hard and painful a lesson that was all too well. "First off I'd like to give you my condolences over the passing of your parents. I never got along with or knew your father well but your mother was a fine witch and a good person." Aurora began deciding to be honest and ease him into everything she had to tell him. Well not ease exactly since there was really no way to soften any of it. "And I need to ask that what I say in this room stays between you and I though knowing you from what Severus has told me you'll want to tell Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley which is fine if they understand that they cannot breath a word to anyone."

"Thank you." Harry said, caught off guard by the condolences and by her request to keep what was to be said to himself though he could tell Ron and Hermione. How bad could it be if he was allowed to tell his two best friends about it? And if it was something he felt he needed to tell someone like Dumbledore she couldn't stop him. Maybe it was something to do with his parents? Or something about someone else he knew or was connected to? "And I'll keep it to myself, whatever it is you want to tell me, Professor."

I

"Excellent. I'm sure you're trying to rack your brain trying to figure out what it is I want to talk to you about and whether it has something to do with your parents or even Severus perhaps? But that's not why I called you in here today and I won't waste either of our time beating around the bush about what I wished to speak to you about. You've been through Hell since you came back to the Magical World and it's only gotten worse for you as the years go by and Voldemort gets stronger and gains more followers." Aurora said saying the Dark Lord's name without hesitation or flinching. "He's building his army back up and though they aren't as powerful as the ones he had at his call before he's still stronger then anything the Ministry can handle. We both know that the Ministry is a joke and that an idiot could destroy it without much effort the way Fudge is running it. The reason I asked you here is to tell you that you are one of the main reasons I am here and why I insisted on bringing my family with me. I know about the prophecy that predicts that you are the only one that can destroy Voldemort, just as I know that he hunts you like a starving animal trying to get to food. Which brings me to my role in all of this. I am here to see to it that you lived to fulfill that destiny, Mr. Potter. Your parents and godfather's friend Ivy Ryerson asked me to come here to keep an eye on you since to date Dumbledore hasn't been able to keep you out of the Dark Lord's hands. Belladonna, Willow and Alucard are all as skilled, even more so than most Aurors and they along with myself will be acting as your bodyguards until your time at Hogwarts has ended."


	6. Unexpected Help

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the plot which are mine, all mine muhahahahaha. Anyway I hope you're enjoying my fic and that you'll review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks

Unexpected Help

"As my bodyguards?" Harry repeated, staring at her in shock, unable to quite comprehend what he'd just heard. It was just too far fetched to believe really, even though she looked perfectly serious about it all. "Ivy sent you here to be my bodyguards? I don't understand."

"Well it's really quite simple, Harry." Aurora said with a small smile as she retrieved something from her pocket and held it out to him by its chain. Taking it from her Harry stared at the charm at the end of the chain, a round blue orb that swirled and was rather pretty to look at but what did that have to do with anything? He was soon to find out. "If you wear that necklace at all times then if you're in trouble we'll know it. The necklace picks up on your emotions and if you are afraid or scared we'll know it and come for you. Of course you need to wear it for it to work so I'd advise you never to take it off. You see, Harry, you need to have people watching over you while everyone else wrongly assumes that you're defenseless. There are spies everywhere and it's too dangerous to be without help so by keeping our protection a secret you can be assured that no one will know that we'll be in the way should they choose to take you on. I'm a good friend of Ivy and she feels that Dumbledore just can't manage to watch over you alone and that myself and my children can insure that no harm comes to you. Of course you're likely thinking that this could be a trap, that perhaps the chain is some sort of tracking device or is bewitched to cause you some sort of trouble? There's really no way to prove that I mean you no harm but through time. If ever you or Miss. Granger and or Mr. Weasley think we cannot be trusted you can remove the necklace, I cannot force you to wear it after all. The choice really is yours."

I

Hesitantly Harry rubbed his finger against the blue orb and looking from her to the orb tried to make up his mind. She was right about the fact that so far Dumbledore hadn't been able to keep Voldemort away from him and no matter how hard the headmaster tried Harry knew he attracted danger like bees to honey. With this necklace he would have four people who would know whenever he was in trouble and be able to help him without him even having to say a word. Then again, the chain could be like Voldemort's diary, a trap that could control him or make him do terrible things. And yet his gut said to trust her while his mind was pointing out all the times things hadn't been what they seemed or people hadn't been who they were supposed to be. Fingers twitching Harry slowly lifted the chain up and over his head, the orb laying against his shirt, going a bright shade of red on contact. "I'll give it a try..I suppose. By the way.. Ivy said in a letter to me that she'd be seeing me soon or trying to, will she?"

"She's trying to arrange it but the Ministry isn't making it an easy thing, Harry." Aurora said with a small smile and decided she should probably explain before the boy heard it from someone who had no clue what they were talking about or what had really happened. "The Ministry has been at war with Ivy since your parents death, Harry. Because she was a friend of Sirus's and campaigned so hard to get him released from jail Crouch accused her of being a Deatheater as well and attempted to have her tried and convicted as one even though there wasn't any real proof. They obviously didn't succeed since the accusations were groundless and there was no proof what so ever besides the fact that she was a friend of your godfather's who was innocent to begin with. Dumbledore and countless others came forward in her defense and the fact that she was and is quite rich also went a long way to insuring her freedom. The Ministry never forgot or forgave the fact that she slipped through their fingers and they made sure that once she turned her attention to getting you away from the Dursleys she was denied all access to you. Whether you're aware of it or not the Dursleys were and are paid to take care of you and since your aunt hates Ivy so much, well it was impossible for her to take you away in the Muggle World. Since Dumbledore campaigned as hard for you to stay with the Dursleys as he did to keep Ivy out of jail, well that basically sealed your fate, Harry. But she is still trying to get you out of there so that when you legally become an adult you'll do so as her ward with her protection and complete and total financial stability."

I

Mind whirling with all this information Harry could almost feel his brain go on overload trying to absorb everything she'd said. It all made sense really since even Remus had turned his back on Sirus. Ivy would have been quite alone in her defense of him and since they'd been so hungry for people to blame and brand Deatheaters back then..well she wouldn't have stood a chance. But she was still trying, after all these years to get him free of the Dursleys and with her. "She must have been really good friends with my parents..to be willing to go to all this trouble. Is she my godmother?" Harry asked as the idea occurred to him. It made sense as she was the only female other then his mother he'd ever heard of that had regularly hung out with the Marauders in school though he knew his parents had been well liked.

"No, your godmother's name was Marta Campbell, Harry." Aurora answered raising an eyebrow. It must have been too painful a subject for Remus to discuss with the boy and Sirus wouldn't have had time to, she supposed. "She was your mother's best friend and Remus's fiancee before she was killed."

"By Voldemort?" Harry stated, rather than asked, feeling a slice through his heart as he realized that there had been a woman who was his godmother and that like his parents he would never see her again until his own life ended. He'd had a godmother but he didn't even know what color of hair she had much less what kind of person she'd been. Was there no end to the number of people who would be taken from him? And Remus, my god. Had the man not suffered enough losing one friend after the other on top of being branded and feared as a werewolf?

"Yes. Your godmother was an Auror and she was lured into a trap, herself against twenty Deatheaters with no chance of getting out alive. She turned her wand on herself rather then give them information when they tried to torture it out of her. She was a Ravenclaw and a very nice person, a bit like your Hermione from what I understand though not much of a talker." Aurora said with a look of understanding. She'd spent a great deal of time hating Marta Campbell as a student of these walls but that had been out of jealousy, not because of the girl's personality. After all, Remus could never love someone dark and cold blooded..someone like her. "Anyway, I've given you a lot to think about I would imagine. My time with you is up and I'm sure you need time to think things through on your own. If you have any questions or concerns come see me anytime or during class, I believe I'll be seeing you soon for your classes with me anyway. Oh and, Harry, about the club you started, the DA. I understand that it's being taught by you and a few friends of yours who are in their last year like you. If you would like I'd be willing to donate some of my time to helping you teach them a few things that are a little over you and your friends' heads, as well as not being something one teaches in a classroom. Since your father and godfather were both Animagis I thought perhaps you might want to give it a try if you're interested? I understand you have an interest in becoming an Auror, the ability to change into an animal would most certainly come in handy, especially depending upon the animal."

I

"You'd..you could teach us that?" Harry asked with surprise, his eyes going as wide as saucers behind his glasses. He'd always wanted to learn but it wasn't taught at school and he didn't know who to ask to teach him. He'd asked Remus but he hadn't known all that much about it since he hadn't even known that his friends were studying the subject until they'd changed before his eyes. "That would be really wicked!"

"Well then, I think we'll wait until things are settled in here and then if you like, let me know when would suit you." Aurora said as she smiled slightly at the look on his face. He looked just like his father at that moment, with Lily's eyes shining brightly. No wonder Severus couldn't stand him to a large degree, Aurora thought with understanding. Not only was Harry a symbol of all the things Severus had never had as a result of his decision to go over to the dark side but Harry had the face of the man who'd thrived on making Severus's miserable. After all, it was too often the popular people who felt the need to put themselves that much higher by proclaiming how much lower others were in comparison. She didn't think Sirus or James had ever really gotten the fact of how deeply they'd hurt some with their thoughtless comments and remarks. They'd been amusing themselves, not deliberately trying to hurt others, even if that's precisely what they had done. How powerful were words when used in the wrong way. "Now run along, Mr. Potter, I have a lot of work to do today."

I

"Wow, that's so unbelievable, Harry. She could really show us how to become one? I wonder what I would be since you can't choose the form you take, it's chosen for you unfortunately. I hope we don't end up with something really stupid like a mouse or a bug. Or worse, a spider!" Ron said as he shuddered at the very thought of being a spider as they walked together towards Hagrid's class.

"That's not what's important, Ron." Hermione reminded him, shooting him a dark look that had the boy shutting up right quick. "What's important is the fact that she said that she's there to protect Harry, that this Ivy person hired Professor Raven as a sort of bodyguard. It makes sense then that Snape helped Aurora get the job since he was once good friends with Ivy. Even though they broke up he might still have kept in contact or he might have agreed to help out of guilt. Who knows, maybe Snape came up with the idea."

"Snape would like Harry dead, not protected." Ron said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't see why you're always defending him."

"That's not true and you know it, Ron." Hermione said with a shake of her head, her hair in a loose ponytail which went swinging back and forth at the motion. "Whenever Harry is in trouble Snape always tries to protect Harry, it's just that he doesn't get along with Harry because Harry reminds him of the way things were when Snape was a student here. I mean, everyone says that he resembles his dad, it's only natural that Snape would be uncomfortable around him. But he's never tried to hurt Harry and you can't think of one time he's tried to kill Harry, now can you? I, on the other hand, can name several occasions where he's helped Harry out."

Sending Hermione a dark look Ron rolled his eyes then grinned at the picture before him, thinking he'd never seen the dog ever look so happy in his life. "Hey, guys, look." Ron said nodding in the direction he'd been looking at and looking the other three had to smile. There was Fang, on his back with his legs in the air getting a thorough tummy rubbing from none other then Missy Raven while what appeared to be a house elf in a pretty blue dress and straw hat watched them as well. "Bet Fang has never been so happy."

"I'll say." Harry said with a laugh as they smiled and continued on their way to class, all three of them wondering what surprises Hagrid would have for them this year as well as how many bites and bruises they'd get in the process.

I

Late that evening, under the cover of darkness, the six figures all in black made there way into the house that was their target. Their sources had revealed that there would be several Deatheaters having a meeting here at this hour and it was a perfect opportunity to take them out of the equation. The leader of the group was actually the youngest there but he'd known the house in question having been there before and he also had more experience with Deatheaters then everyone else put together. His pale blonde hair in a short ponytail at his neck and the black visor shades he wore over the top half of his face he was a striking figure, the dragon tooth earring in his ear adding a little something to him that made Percy think the girls likely swooned over him. Percy knew him as Ran but everyone knew that that wasn't the kid's name at all, simple the name the boy went by when he was working with them. Names were never used and only a handful of people knew each other as they were divided into teams and only worked with their assigned team members unless more then one team was needed. Of the six were there the only person's who's real name he knew was the girl walking beside him with catlike grace, her eyes taking in everything without missing a detail. Of course he'd know her anywhere even if he was blind and deaf, Percy thought with a loving look and sensing it she looked his way and smiled back at him before turning back to the task at hand. Approaching what looked to be a wall the team watched as Ran stepped forward and raising his wand said a few words and on cue the wall dissolved before their eyes. Percy had once asked Ran how it was that he knew so many Deatheaters and their tricks but the boy had just laughed and said that he was better off not knowing the answer to that question. Which of course had only made him that much more curious, Percy thought with a smirk.

I

"There will be a flight of stairs, wide enough for three to walk down side by side and will lead straight into the room we're going into where they'll be. Mercer's a heavy drinker and since the seven other members that are down there are all members of his family odds are they'll have joined him, knowing them." Ran said in his usual cold and in control voice, no one in his team having yet to see him display any emotion on a mission since they'd started. "That will make them loggy but Tramer and Horton aren't much for drinking so at least two of them will be sober enough to put up a fight. We go in fast and we take them out as quickly as possible. We don't want any of them to have time to escape somehow. Any questions?" When there were none Ran nodded then with Frog on his left and Aqua on his right he started down the stairs without making a sound, Percy following with himself on the left, his Raven in the middle and Noir on the right. They went down the stairs and into the room fast and without a sound. They caught the Deatheaters completely unaware and soon the room was filled with the sights and sounds of hexes and curses. When all was quiet the six figures went around removing the black hoods that had hid the men's faces from their view. Once that was done they dragged the unconscious men into the middle of the room and lined them up on the floor with Ran dictating to Aqua who they were so that she could write their names down for the report they would be sending to the Headmistress. Once that was done they all got in a line at the feet of the men they'd taken down and raising their wands began to speak in a haunting voice with words that would make sense to no one but a Parselmouth. None of them were by birth but the curse they were using was one created by the original and first Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts and a Parselmouth himself. The six watched the letters DE appear on their victims' foreheads as the figures went deathly pale and ceased to show any signs of life though they were in fact still alive. They were simply trapped in a world where they were forced to relieve over and over again any pain they'd ever caused another living being. Ran knew from that Mercer and several others in the room would know the blinding pain of the Crustasious curse shortly, not to mention countless others like it. A much more fitting punishment then the simple relief of death. After all they were the Judges..justice was what they wrought.


	7. Pay Attention, Class

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and the original characters, the rest belonging to other people who's names I don't know. Anyway enjoy reading and please review cause I live to hear from you lol. Have a great day and bye for now.

Note: Sry about the Is in here but its the only way I can make my paragraphs unfortunately --

Pay Attention Class

It had been only a few days since school had started and Harry already felt like he'd never left. The only major change was that now there were other things to hold his attention. It was the strangest thing but the chain that Professor Raven had given him gave him the oddest sense of security. It was as if it were a sort of security blanket and was following the orders never to take it off for that reason more than anything. He felt safe and that was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Another thing that had him feeling safe was having Professor Lupin back which was a relief and seeing him was something to look forward to. He'd had Lupin the day before and it had been great, like the classes they'd had together when Lupin had taught them in their third year. They were now on their way to their next class for Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Raven. It would be the first class they had with her and Harry knew everyone was nervous about the idea as they all took their seats in the deserted room. Looking over at the other students Harry noticed that Draco seemed to be pleased about something as he looked at the front of the room making Harry uneasy as he wondered what it was that Draco was so pleased about.

When the clock chimed the beginning of class there was a flash of light and Professor Raven was suddenly there in the blink of an eye. Noticing the surprised looks on their faces Professor Raven smiled slightly as she stood in front of them. "Judging from your expressions I could have easily disarmed several of you already before you were even aware of what I was doing. It's important for a person to always be aware of their surroundings, even if there's nothing to be worried about or reason to be on guard. If you remember little from this class or chose to drop out be sure to remember that at least. Now I would assume that all of you know who I am and if not tough luck because I have no intention of wasting valuable class time talking about irrelevant things like my life story. I know that the majority of you have been subjected to teachers who would make better door handles than teachers but there's nothing I can do about that except attempt to undo what damage I can. As you know I will be co-teaching this class with Professor Lupin and we will be expecting great things from you and working you hard. The first order of business is I'm going to teach you two words you'll be using a lot in the coming months. These two words have been largely unspoken and considered words not to pass your lips unless you wished to be looked upon badly. These two words go together to make up the name of our world's greatest enemy since recorded time. Lord Voldemort. We will now go from person to person and all those who cannot say his name without flinching or with fear will have to write me a five thousand word essay on the history of the Dark Lord and will continue to write essays until you can say his name as easily as the name of your best friend. Begin." Professor Raven said as she pointed to the closest student and going from student to student over a quarter of them ended up being stuck writing essays. Making a list of the names Professor Raven informed them that they would hand the essays in to Professor Lupin next class and that she would continue to ask the students to say the Dark Lord's name until every single person in the class could do it calmly and without fear.

I

When it was time to leave class everyone was talking about Professor Raven and her class. After the name experiment she'd passed out sheets of paper that had lists of spells, hexes, potions and terms written on it. They'd been told to look the list over and check mark those which they had heard of and double check those which they felt they were knowledgeable enough about that they could be tested on successfully. Needless to say there were a number of sheets handed back where there were gapping holes in between check marks.

"That was really smart of her." Hermione commented as she walked between Harry and Ron as they headed down the hallway. "This way she'll have a better idea of what to teach us and where the class is in terms of knowledge. I haven't even heard of half the things on that list and I can't wait to find out about them!"

"Lets just hope we're not getting marked on how many check marks we made, otherwise I'm sunk." Ron said with a grimace as he tried not to think of how few marks he'd made on his page. A lot of the spells and hexes he'd recognized from the DA and Hermione's chattering but a lot of it he'd been out to sea on.

"Don't worry, they're just guidelines for her and Professor Lupin." A voice said and the three looked over to see Belladonna moved to walk beside Harry. "My mom does that test every year, it only ever varies depending on the grade. She's not nearly as hard as you're likely thinking she is and I should know. She's been my teacher since birth." Belladonna added with a chuckle as she winked at them.

"Well that's a relief. It must be hard having a parent as one of your teachers, I'd imagine the other kids would have had things to say about it." Hermione said with a sympathetic look on her face. "When I was in grade two one of my friends was constantly ribbed because her mum was our teacher."

"Well you get the occasional idiot who looks at your grades and thinks it has to be our mother's doing but usually it's not too bad. I suppose she could have tried to arrange our schedules so that we wouldn't have her but mum always says that a good teacher is one who knows her students and she most certainly knows us. Though probably the biggest problem is that we're always ahead in our classes, a lot of the things we already know because of our mother or because our mother prepared us for them the summer before." Belladonna said with a casual shrug. "It's never that we're smarter then everyone else, it's just that we've been taught the lessons ahead of time. Then we get so far ahead that we start learning more advanced things so that it becomes a never ending cycle of being one step ahead. It's not that our mom wants us to seem smarter then everyone else either, she just always believed that there was so much darkness in the world that it was important to be able to defend and survive in it. Like your DA I suppose. You didn't have to learn it but you chose to and passed it on because it makes you that much more stronger and powerful. By the way, how does one join your club? I would like to if you're taking on more members and so would my siblings. Even Missy wants to come though I think it's more because she just hates to be left out of anything."

I

"Well then you're all welcome to join, you can even bring Missy if you want since without a wand there's not much damage she can do." Harry said with a smile, feeling more at ease with Belladonna as the moments went by. One of his ever silent bodyguards, hovering in the background to come to his aid if he was needed.

"I'll tell them that. And I'm glad that you're wearing the chain, Harry." Belladonna said with a smile as she felt the chain's presence rather then saw it which she would imagine would startle all three of them had they known. Then again there were a lot of things about her that would startle them. "Ivy was afraid that after Scabbers and Riddle's Diary you'd be too weary to wear it."

"How do you know about Scabbers and the diary? Especially the fact that Riddle is You Know Who." Ron demanded to know as he sent her a suspicious look on freckled face. "And for that matter how do you know he's wearing it? You can't see it."

"But I can feel it's presence." Belladonna said with a smile, understanding Ron's suspicion and appreciating the boy's obvious loyalty. "And as for Scabbers it wasn't too hard to put the pieces together once we had an idea of the puzzle. Uncle Sev said that you claimed it was your rat Scabbers who was the real traitor, that it was really Wormtail in disguise. Ivy already knew that Peter could change his form and that he was weak and shifty enough to have done something so terrible for the right price. Plus she, unlike so many of the others, believed the story when she heard it. As for the diary, well that's a longer story. We got most of the story from Uncle Sev and as my mom does teach the Dark Arts she does know a thing or two about the people who practice it in a big way. There isn't a lot about Lord Voldemort that she doesn't know or can't find out. Well other then where he is of course." Belladonna said with a laugh. "One would almost pity his childhood if one couldn't point to the fact that there have been countless others in similar situations who never came even close to being the loathsome monster Voldemort is. Though I can think of several that are close runners up."

"So have I and having met him and several of the others up close and personal I can say that loathsome monster doesn't even begin to describe him or his followers." Harry said with a grim look on his face for a moment, his eyes far away into his past encounters with the man who'd murdered his parents and tried to do the same to him. Then there was his godfather and godmother, both taken from him by Deatheaters while they were bravely fighting for freedom and the end of Voldemort. So many other names he knew of victims, of those who'd suffered or were still suffering like Neville's family. And every day that goes by I can feel him getting stronger, Harry thought darkly, his green eyes darkening for a moment as well before returning back to normal to see the other three looking at him, his best friends with a hint of worry. 'Sorry, went off in my own little world there for a moment."

"No problem, it's completely understandable though I have to say you've impressed me. You say his name without fear and yet you above all others have the most to fear from him, know him for what he truly is. To be able to go on, to not let the darkness pull you in and just surrender..that takes an amazing amount of courage and bravery. I can see why the Headmaster and others speak so highly of you." Belladonna added with a smile which grew slightly when Harry blushed. "And that's another thing I like about you. Despite everything, the celebrity you've been made into hasn't changed you and you remain true to yourself. Perhaps one of the hardest things there is to master."

I

In Transfiguration class Professor McGonagall wasn't quite sure what to do about the twins. They were seated together, side by side, and it was likely the first time in all her years of teaching that she'd seen a Gryffindor willingly sitting beside a Slytherin and vice versa. Well there was Ivy but anyone with half a brain had known that girl hadn't belong anywhere near the Slytherin house, much less in it. Of course it wasn't the fact that they were sitting together that was bothering her. It was the look on their faces. Quite frankly they looked bored out of their minds and yet every time she asked either of them a question related to what she was teaching they always had the correct answer. The girl appeared to be making the effort to look interested but the boy seemed busy with writing out something she'd bet had absolutely nothing to do with the lesson she was teaching. But if they weren't paying attention then how was it that they were so quick with the right answer? And if they were absorbing the material then she couldn't really punish them for not appearing to pay any attention. Continuing with the lesson as though nothing were bothering her Professor McGonagall kept an eye on them and when it was time for them to demonstrate the spell she'd been teaching she made sure to be by their table. Before her eyes she watched Willow tap her brother on the shoulder and when the boy looked around and saw what everyone was doing set down his quill, picked up his wand and promptly turned his piece of parchment into a beautiful gem encrusted sword. His sister doing the same they both went back to what they were doing. Looking around Professor McGonagall could see that everyone was having trouble and those who managed to get even close were pale shadows to what the twins had created yet they were the ones paying the least attention. Seeing Ginny Weasley motion Willow over to her table Professor McGonagall moved into hearing distance while pretending to look over some of those who'd been even marginally successful.

I

"Thanks for coming over." Ginny whispered as she smiled at Willow, her seat mates smiling hesitantly as well, still unsure about the girl even if she was in their house. She was even a year younger then them but she'd just done the transfiguration like it was child's play while they were all still struggling. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what I'm doing wrong. I can manage this small, plain dagger but that seems to be the best I can do and Professor McGonagall looks busy right now. If it's not too much to ask."

"No problem, go ahead." Willow said motioning to the piece of paper in front of Ginny. Watching the girl carefully Willow spotted the mistakes easily enough having been trained to pick up any mistakes and correct them. After all, mistakes could have very deadly consequences in the world they were currently living in. "You need to roll your Rs a little more and speak strong, put some kick into your words. Also, you're flicking your wrist too much."

"Go figure." Ginny said as she sighed at the list of things she was doing wrong. Concentrating on the things Willow pointed out Ginny's face split into a wide grin when this time she achieved a decent sized sword, if on the plain side and with a slightly dull sheen to the blade. But at least it was an actual sword. "Thanks, Willow. I have to say, I was really surprised that your brother and you did it so easily, you both looked ready to fall asleep over there a couple of times. I was thinking that you were going to be in a lot of trouble with McGonagall if you did."

"Well our mom's best subject was Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall gave her extra lessons because she showed such an aptitude for it. In other words my mom has an extensive knowledge of Transfiguration casting and so we all have an extensive one too. Our mom always divides up our summer vacation so that we do a couple of weeks worth of learning stuff for our various subjects. In other words, you'll find us catching zzs in lots of classes because we know the stuff already. It was so bad last year that we made our Transfiguration teacher break into tears because we knew more than he did." Willow confined with a chuckle, shaking her head as she remembered. "After that we were exempted from having to take the class and got stuck in the library instead. Hence we were bored stiffless in a library with nothing to do but read up on things like spells, history and transfiguration which only got us farther ahead in our classes." Willow said with a roll of her dark eyes. "Belladonna calls it our never ending cycle of appearing ten times more intelligent then we really are."

I

Laughing at the expression on Willow's face Ginny patted her on the shoulder sympathetically, thinking she was really glad her parents weren't teachers though that would have been interesting. For that matter, what would they teach? Well she knew if they'd insisted on them spending their summers studying she and her brothers would have gone mad. "That must be really hard, never getting to actually leave school since your mother uses your summer as just another term at school."

"No, not really. We're all used to it and it's not like she piles us with homework or anything everyday. We travel a lot and there aren't a lot of places in the world we haven't been to. Our parents always took us with them whenever possible and we've had experiences most kids have never had or ever will for that matter. Having to work a bit harder then most kids our age during the summer is a small price to pay. Plus most kids don't spend a lot of time with their parents, even during the summer for various reasons while my sibs and I spent countless hours with our mum and we used to with our da. They always made time for us and along with the quality time we also became more powerful and skillful which is an added bonus. It's like playing catch with your dad after supper only in this case it's being taught how to turn a tree into a Dementor." Willow said with a laugh. "Boy did we ever scare the hell outta Neville's grandmother with that one when she dropped in unexpectedly during practice."

"You can turn a tree into a Dementor?" Ginny asked in surprise, thinking what a great thing that would be to learn. In an attack, someone seeing a Dementor coming at them would certainly try to get the hell out of there right quick. "But what about the feeling you get around them? They drain you of all emotion as soon as you get near them."

"That does take a bit of work but you see the thing is that when people see Dementors, or at least when people with magic do, they create the feeling themselves. They simulate the feelings Dementors cause when they get terrified and let their imagination take over them. They feel the emptiness of the Dementor's presence because they tell their minds that they should." Willow explained with a smile, Professor McGonagall calling everyone to get back in their seats, looking at her pointedly. Saying good bye Willow hurried over to her seat and when the professor stated the next lesson they'd be learning Willow perked up and elbowed her brother, telling him mentally that they were going to learn something new. Looking over at his sister in surprise Alucard pushed his scribbling aside and concentrated on what his professor was saying, mentally thanking his sister for calling that to his attention. Being of a race that was gifted naturally with telepathy came in handy.


	8. Front Page News

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to someone else obviously. Anyway thanks for the reviews and hope you'll continue to keep them coming lol. 

Front Page News 

It was several weeks into the school year before the news broke of the latest atrocity to happen in the Magical World and was the beginning of what was to become a daily fear. The day started out normally with all the students and teachers arriving in the Hall for breakfast when the owls came flying in loaded with the various papers the students subscribed to and a whole herd of owls dropping letters in front of Dumbledore. Shortly though the Hall was full of gasps and other shows of horror and shock as everyone read about what had occurred the night before while they'd been safe and sound in bed. Apparently in government buildings and various places throughout the Magical World giant screens had appeared and shown the murder of a wizarding family by Deatheaters as it happened. First the screens had been blank before the symbol of the Dark Lord had appeared followed by a live broadcast of the murders of four innocents who appeared to have been picked at random. According to the Prophet Aurors had arrived too late and the mutilated bodies of George and Kali Lillybreath, along with their two young children were found in their home as shown. According to eyewitnesses the Deatheaters had used all three of the forbidden curses on all four members of the family and that there was as yet no leads on the whereabouts of the perpetrators and whether or not this grisly show was to be repeated any time soon. 

) 

"My God..it's started." Hermione said with a shiver as she crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively, a look of horror on her face as she set her copy of the paper down. "Sure there have been deaths because of them but usually they're was logic behind getting rid of them. These people..they were just an ordinary family with kids not even old enough to come to school yet. And did you notice that they were sure to mention that both the parents were Muggle born? Bet that's what made them a mark for this." 

"Bloody bastards...and to show it like that, like a side show at a Quidditch game." Ron said grimly, his hands fists at his side. "And it said there were at least seven Deatheaters sent..seven fully grown adults against four, two of them not even old enough to wave a wand properly. The least they could have done was spare the children." 

"No surprise though. Deatheaters don't know the meaning of the word mercy or compassion." Harry said bitterly, wondering how long the children and their parents had been made to suffer. Had the parents died first protecting them or had they been forced to watch their children tortured? All three curses...on two children not old enough to claim to be in the double digits yet. Oh yes that was Voldemort right down the line. He hoped that they'd died quickly like his parents had but he doubted it. He had no doubts Voldemort had only gotten worse with age and was now just showing off a sample of what was to come. Didn't studies show murderers got more brutal and violent as they continued on their rampage? How high would the body count be before someone stopped the Dark Lord? If he could be stopped. 

"On children..on children for Christ sakes." Neville grinded out, his face white as Willow draped an arm around her friend's shoulder. He'd seen all too well what the Cruciatus Curse could do to someone who lived..and in forth year in DADA they'd been given another show of what it could do. It made him sick just thinking about it. Of what had been done to his parents though they'd been allowed to keep their lives. He'd never been able to decide whether that had been best for them, stuck in a world of their own creation now. Far away from the real one and him. "How could anyone..how can you do such a thing and live with yourself? Look into the faces of your children and family?" 

"They aren't alive..not really. They've become voids of walking darkness, no different then a Dementor." Bryon said with a shake of his dark head as he took off his glasses to wipe them on his sleeve. "Anyone who could do that to people..at least the three curses..well you can't be human anymore no matter what their justification. Using any extremely harmful curse, least of all the big three for anything other then self defense or to preserve the life of another is unforgivable and inexcusable." 

) 

"What he did was so smart though..advertising what they'd done the way they did. What better way to inspire the greatest amounts of fear then to visually show the world what they can do and how strong they've become. It's like a huge advertisement showing how they can do anything they want and no one can stop them, least of all the Aurors who didn't arrive until the family was long dead. That anyone could be next and that no one is safe from them. Voldemort is back and stronger then ever..and he's planning to pick up where he left off." Belladonna said quietly as she came up behind Neville, reaching out to hug him from behind since she knew this would hit him harder then the others. "I would imagine Fudge is pulling out hair and being bombarded with owls right now. If only the idiot had listened to you and Dumbledore, Harry..but then again that would have been the smart thing to do and doing the smart thing often strikes me as something Fudge is incapable of." 

"No kidding. And we all suffer for it." Harry said making no attempt to hide his bitterness. He'd learned long ago that he and Dumbledore, along with a few select others were the only ones who could face the reality of what was happening without flinching. "If only he'd listen to me after the tournament or kept Crouch's idiot son away from the Dementor before he could be questioned by the Ministry. Then maybe we would have been prepared for this by now. Even after fifth year..God what were people thinking when they voted him in anyway? This family is on his head as much as anyone's. All the deaths to come are." 

"You think this will become a regular thing?" Shemus asked hesitantly having been listening in to the conversation going on and feeling progressively sick about the whole thing. "That he'll keep killing random families and showing them like picture shows?" 

"Well not all families, Shemus." Ginny said with a dark look as she looked in the direction of the Slytherin table where she was willing to bet sat several children who's parents were the Dark Lord's puppets. "Just those who disagree with Voldemort's policies and most especially those who are Muggle born. Those who are loyal will be spared death by supporting the deaths of others and helping with the slaughter." 

) 

"You don't think they'd go after mom and dad do you, Ginny?" Ron said with a look of horror as the idea just occurred to him. It was no secret that his father was a Muggle lover and hated the Dark Lord as much as any of them did. Not to mention the fact that he and Ginny had caused the Dark Lord trouble in the past and Harry was practically one of the family now. What if Voldemort decided to make his parents pay for what their children had done? Or to lash out at Harry? 

"I would think that he'd go after others first if he means to go after them at all." Hermione said as she took his hand in hers. Squeezing it encouragingly as she felt a wave of panic at his loss of color that made his freckles stand out even more. "He'll want to go after families first because they'll make more of a statement and none of us are living at home." 

"Yeah but dad's well known and liked..he alone would make a statement about what happens to those who speak out against the bastard." Ginny said getting scared herself now that her brother had voice concerns similar to hers. "And mum and dad live in the middle of nowhere..there would be no one to help them, to hear them call for help." 

"They would use the Flo powder and be out of the house in seconds, Ginny." Harry said as he reached out take Ginny's glass out of her hand before the pressure she was putting on it broke it and sent glass flying everywhere. "And I'm sure they'll put in added protection after this and that Dumbledore will see to it that they're well taken care of." 

"But he's failed to protect people in the past, Harry. Like your...I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny said, looking at Harry with genuine regret on her face at what she'd almost said even though you'd have to be an idiot not to know what she'd been about to say. "You're right..they'll be fine." 

) 

"We'll all write to them." Hermione said with a considering look, the idea having just occurred to her. "We'll all research various charms and spells that they can be used to make the house safer. There has to be spells that can act like a security system so that worse comes to worse they'll have some warning that something's wrong. In fact we can collect as much as we can and send them to everyone we know who might use them. It's not much but it's something we can do to help the people we care about who aren't at school. We have some neighbors at home who would likely even cast the spells on my house for my mom and dad!" Hermione said, warming up to the idea more and more. "We could ask Professor Raven and Lupin too. I'm sure they'd have plenty of ideas." 

"That's a great idea, Hermione." Ron said, brightening up instantly before looking over at Willow. "Could you ask your mum for us, Willow, Bryon? Bella?" 

"Sure, no problem and it is a really great idea, Hermione. I have a spare before lunch and I think that she does too so I'll find her and pump her for information. Plus I can write to some of my other relatives who would know about this kind of stuff." Willow said with a wide grin thinking that Hermione really was a genius. "Right guys?" Willow said looking at her siblings who all nodded their agreement, caught up in the idea as well. "Maybe you should also see about getting your parents some sort of pet that can defend them, Ron." Willow added as another thought occurred to her. "A good guard dog could at least slow them down. I remember there was this one time when Missy was playing in the park and this big pit bull tried to attack her. Our dog got in the way and kept the other dog busy while Missy got away before she could be hurt. Plus I'm sure your parents would like a pet regardless since all the kids have flown the nest anyway. Owls don't make the most ideal pets in this case." 

"And our grandfather breeds a special kind of dog that's trained in protection and can more then dish out trouble for anyone who means their master harm. They're really intelligent and loyal not to mention beautiful animals." Bryon volunteered as he pushed his glasses back into place. "We could write to him and get him to consider sending your parents one if you want. You could even tell him that we gave the dog to you guys as a gift but that you can't keep it here at school. They come with instructions and everything." 

"One of your grandfather's..oh well then I pity the idiot that tries anything." Neville said with a weak smile feeling more settled with Bella behind him, a silent but comforting presence. "You really should guys, I got my grandmother one after everything that happened in fifth year, seeing Voldemort alive and all. My grandmother takes Trance with her everywhere and he's everything Bryon and Willow says they are. You really couldn't do better, Ron. Well a huge dragon maybe but I wouldn't recommend asking Charlie for one since I can't see your parents being too thrilled with the idea" 

"Well we could ask dad about it." Ginny said with a questioning look at Ron who nodded his agreement at the idea. "Thanks guys..no matter what I just know we're going to show those idiot Deatheaters why you don't mess with our families." 

) 

"If it weren't so tasteless and disrespectful to the family I'd send Fudge a huge stinking pile of dragon shit with a huge sign in it saying I told you so you, you brainless, fat prick fuck up." Ivy said as she crumbled her copy of the profit in her hands and chucked the paper into the nearby wastebasket. "Damn it those people didn't have to die. They didn't have to die at all much less that way." 

"It's going to be just like it was before..isn't it?" Percy said quietly, sitting on the corner of her desk. He'd been just a child during Voldemort's past reign of terror but he remembered the fear so thick in the air that he could taste it. He remembered the drawn looks on his parents' faces and how they'd hug him so hard and tight before tucking him in each night. Just in case they wouldn't be alive to tuck him in the next night. Charlie and Bill had always remembered it better but fear was something you remembered no matter how young you were. "This is the beginning of so much worse once they see just how effective it was..how easy it was." 

"Yeah, it will be like it was before. The gathering of supporters, the lulling of the government into thinking it won't be so bad then the body count starts rising from a few here and there over the years till there are killings every month. Then the fear rises and people start pointing fingers, seeing a potential enemy in everyone they pass so that everyone gets whipped into a fit of brainless hysteria so that they never see the real evil coming. Then the government will take over implementing laws to let them handle things with as much brutality as their targets and the courts will be flooded with charges and people both innocent and guilty. Judgment will be swift and harsh for both and the people will just call out for more until they think it's over when it isn't. Because it's never over until every living being on this earth realizes that we're all equal and should treat each other as such. That no one's life is worth more then another's. Even killing Voldemort won't change the fact that there will always be people who think as he does. Who believe his teachings and will practice them even if he's out of the way. A never ending cycle of war, peace and revolution. And people say we're an advanced species." Ivy said with a harsh laugh as her eyes shone with a cynical light. "Animals have more morals and sense then we do when it comes to life and ho to live it." 

"But with him gone people will be a hell of a lot safer in our lifetime, Ivy." Percy pointed out softly, not use to seeing Ivy like this but then again she was rather entitled to be upset at the moment. He knew how much she wanted to protect and since she wasn't a mind reader she could only do so much. "And like before he'll start making mistakes and we'll take him down. This time permanently." 

) 

"Funny isn't it, Willow." Alucard said later as he leaned his back against the tree, popping grapes into his mouth and making a game out of it to throw them progressively higher into the air and catch them in his mouth. "How many people have died already but that this one is the big deal? It's not like he hasn't killed children before this after all." 

"True but they didn't actually have to watch those children die in front of them." Willow said as she sat beside her brother as she munched on an apple. "When you aren't connected to death it's easy to brush it aside as something unfortunately and go on with your life. Those people that watched those children die will never forget them, forget their faces or what they looked like as they were tortured, killed. Now they can't go back to their comfortable little lives where everything will happen to someone else but never them." 

"And they say we're the mindless monsters." Alucard said with a dark look as he chewed a grape a little harder then was necessary. "We're light years ahead of them in sense." 

"Yes but we have members of our own kind who are equally stupid." Belladonna pointed out from where she sat with Missy napping in her lap. "Many of us are thinking that joining Voldemort's leagues will end our slaughter at the hands of the Ministry. Voldemort has promised to allow us to live in peace and many people believe him because they want to believe it can be true. Of course he's lying through his teeth but there are those who are so blinded by their needs for revenge and an end to the Ministry that they don't see it or pretend that they don't. They don't want to see that we'd be exchanging one executioner for another much worse one. Out of the frying pan and into the fire." 

"He wants us as his scapegoats, as his fall guys when it comes down to things. After all he didn't do it, it was us, the monsters who are responsible for the needless slaughters and terrible things. After all we're nothing but mindless bloodthirsty beasts while Voldemort and his followers are humans just like them. And with our help, if Voldemort did succeed he'd never let us live. He'd turn the clans into his playgrounds and have us kill each other off then finish those who are still living. Even talking about the idea of lending the bastard our aid has set clans against each other that have been allies for centuries for Christ sakes. It even looks like Aunt Clarissa might be taking the children and leave the Kitsune Clan for ours the way things stand now." Willow said with a dark look, the worries about her aunt breaking up with their uncle over this a constant worry. She feared more then anything that someday she might face her Uncle Colin on the battlefield..on opposite sides. Since Ministry Aurors had captured, mutilated and killed their uncle's younger sister Marissa their uncle had been a whole different person. Not satisfied with killing those responsible it seemed like he wanted to go after the whole Ministry and Voldemort would be his ticket to doing it. 

) 

"Who wouldn't? He's desecrating Aunt Marissa's memory if he offers his clan's services to Voldemort." Alucard said with a dark look on his face, squishing several grapes in his hand in anger. "The Ministry might be full of brainless bigots but they're nowhere near as bad as Voldemort and what he would do to us. After all he wants to wipe out all those who aren't pure blooded even if he isn't right? Therefore it's not hard to see that he wouldn't want tainted blood like ours in his ideal world either. I hope Aunt Clarissa does come back to stay with our clan though. Maybe that will wake the idiot up to what he stands to lose if he crosses the line. It's no secret that grandfather would sooner decapitate himself and all of us before he'd ever allow a member of the Raven Clan to desecrate our name by joining that monster's crusade. As it should be. "


	9. Written in Flames

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to their creators and certainly not me. Thanks for taking the time to read and please review. Thankies 

Written in Flames 

It soon became apparent that the horror shows, of watching members of the magical world die at the hands of Deatheaters was Lord Voldemort's latest method of inspiring fear and panic throughout the world. A week didn't go by without a killing and so far no one had escaped these sick and twisted side shows. People lived in constant fear and Hogwarts was alive with students who wondered if perhaps their families at home could be next. That idea was driven home soon when a forth year Ravenclaw left school for a week to attend the funeral of her uncle, aunt and her two young cousins who'd been one of the most recent to fall. Dumbledore and the teachers did what they could to reassure and calm but as was often with Voldemort it was just too big of a problem to deal with completely. Knowing this Dumbledore was already preparing for Fudge's arrival having no doubt the head of the Ministry would be paying him a visit sooner rather then later. Not because he would want to but because he'd be pressured into it, Dumbledore thought with a hint of a smile as he smoked his pipe, resting in his armchair after a long day's work. Right now Fudge was floundering and needed the support of those in favor with the people. In other words he needed to get back on Dumbledore side and if he thought he could do that he was even more the fool then originally thought. It came as no surprise of course that the very next day he received an owl from Fudge informing him that the Minister of Magic would be paying the school a visit in two days. Of course the Ministry head wasn't asking to come but telling Dumbledore that he was coming. A distinction that didn't escape the headmaster's attention. Not that he'd expect anything less from Fudge and so he prepared for the arrival of the Minister with a mixture of weariness and curiosity. 

) 

Two days later 

"Well today's the day that bloody idiot shows up. I'm rather tempted to see about poisoning him or giving him a nice potion to insure he talks honestly for once in his career." Snape said to Aurora as they walked down a hallway, the halls deserted since most of the students were currently in class. When Dumbledore had made the announcement of their coming visitor it had taken all Snape had not to grin like an idiot. Everyone knew why the bastard was coming and everyone was wishing they could be there to see Fudge eat his words and have to ask Dumbledore for help. Snape had a feeling Fudge would end up once again causing more problems rather then fix them but that was rather a given. The Dark Lord loved stupid politicians. "Or at least a horrible and incurable rash." 

"Preferably on that pudgy ass of his?" Aurora said with a hint of a smirk, understanding the Potion Master's sentiments perfectly as she hated Fudge down to her bones. While many wanted him dead she would have preferred showing him just how painful two of the forbidden curses were. After all it was his stupidity that was leading to their wide spread use in Voldemort's little shows since the ministry hadn't been prepared for the Dark Lord's return She was willing to lay down galleons that Fang was more intelligent then that over fed, pompous windbag. "Well look at it this way, Severus. Even though we can't do any of those things he's coming here to eat crow and I for one am going to tape it if given the chance. Care for a copy should I mange it?" 

"Quite. I'll then sell it and make a tidy little sum off of it no doubt. He'll be in for a cold welcome in these walls after he stupidly fired Dumbledore and put that bitch in the position of headmistress. I sent her a card for Christmas last year bewitched to neigh every time it was opened. I understand it drove her quite batty before she realized it was the card and destroyed it. I signed it from Fudge of course." Snape said drolly with a smirk of his own on his face as he shared a chuckle with Aurora. "I have to admit I'd have paid a large amount of Galleons to have seen them hand her over to the centaurs. I'd pay even more to trap her in the Forbidden Forest for good. Then again the creatures in the woods might very well consider that a declaration of war." 

"Well we Gryffindors are very resourceful." Aurora said with a wink as they turned the corner to go down yet another hallway on their way to the basement and Snape's classroom. "And you're quiet right about Delores. I would take it as a declaration anyway. God but I hate that woman. Fudge really should marry her but then think of the children they'd produce..it's enough to give you nightmares." 

"Quite so. The little brats would quite likely succeed in blowing us all to kingdom come in the first week alone. Out of materials that shouldn't be capable of it." Snape said with a smirk on his face even though the idea of teaching little Fudges would be like living a nightmare. They'd be worse then having a class full of Potters. "And it would be just as I was finally getting rid of Longbottom to add insult to the injury." 

"Is Neville really that bad in your classes? I thought he's been doing a lot better the last couple of years, that he's been getting help." Aurora said with a slightly concerned look on her face. Neville was in the way of being an honorary family member and since his parents weren't able to act on Neville's behalf perhaps she would need to. 

"Let's just say that if he doesn't manage to blow up my class room by the end of this year it will only be due to the intervention of Belladonna and Ms. Granger." Snape said with a hint of scowl. "As well I'll owe Minivera a fair sum." 

"You and Professor McGonagall have a bet going as to whether or not Neville will blow up your classroom?" Aurora said with a surprised look, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Given that it was Neville Aurora was a little surprised that McGonagall had actually been willing to take the bet. 

"Long story but to make it short yes." Snape said even as he shot a student who was obviously doddling to get back to class a hard look which sent the boy running back to class on the chance of dealing with the Potion's Master. "I can't decide whether I want him blowing it up so that I can rub it in McGonagall's face or him manage to understand the spells and save me the task of putting my room back together again." 

) 

The Ministry of Magic arrived nearly twenty minutes late in the company of five Aurors which struck many of the teachers as humorous but as Fudge was not well liked he likely needed the protection from his own people and not just Voldemort. Dumbledore coming forward to shake Fudge's hand Dumbledore wasn't surprised to see the other man looking worn and tired. The last few years had not been kind to the man. "Minister, I hope you're travel here was enjoyable." Dumbledore said as he withdrew his hand. 

"I slept through most of it." Fudge said with look in his eye that was already defensive even though Dumbledore had yet to say more then one sentence. "And of course I'm here to discuss something important with you, not to pay a pleasant visit to your school." 

"Yes, I gathered as much, Minister Fudge. I would imagine that Lord Voldemort's demonstrations have been causing you quite a bit of trouble, especially since you've been unable to stop them as yet." Dumbledore said with a serious look, not so low as to rub it in though Fudge saw it that way. "Anything I can do to help, you have only to ask of course." 

"It's not just the damn demonstrations." Fudge said with a dark look which was only getting darker as they made their way into the school. "It's these damn Judges too. They go around, cursing whoever they please and we still don't know how to undo the damage and bring the people back to consciousness. I have Arlian Heathrow breathing down my neck about that, his son was one of the Judges' victims." Fudge said with a scold, referring to a very wealthy and powerful wizard. One who was a friend of Lucius Malfoy's if Dumbledore wasn't mistaken. 

"Victim? So it's been proven that the boy has no connection to the Dark Lord? As I recall Arlain was in the habit of associating with several known Deatheaters such as Lucius Malfoy." Professor McGonagall asked as she walk beside Dumbledore with a look on her face that said she hadn't any doubt that calling the boy a victim was poppycock. 

"I wish to speak to both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore." Fudge ordered, deliberately ignoring McGonagall like she hadn't spoken a word. "I need to ask them a few questions." 

"Of course but I must insist on being present as well as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape as they are the heads of the boys' houses." Dumbledore replied, not surprised when Fudge opened his mouth to object. "After all one wouldn't want it to get around that you interrogated two of my students without supervision. People might think that you're attempting to blacken Mr. Potter's name as it was in his fifth year. Plus I'm sure both students will feel more comfortable and inclined to speak with you if their heads and myself were present." 

"You and their heads of house may be present but you will not interfere with my investigation, Dumbledore. These are dangerous times and these boys are both connected with the person responsible for it. I won't be babying them and I expect you to trust my judgment and allow me to proceed as I see fit. If you interfere I'll have to have you removed." Fudge said coolly, his voice conveying everything he wasn't saying. He wanted answers and he was at the point where he would do just about anything to get them. 

) 

An hour later 

"Hello, Harry. It's been a while since I've seen you, You've grown quite a bit." Fudge said in a cheerful voice that rang thoroughly with insincerity. "Take a seat." 

"Mr. Fudge." Harry said shortly refusing to call the ass by his title as he walked over and took a seat, looking around Dumbledore's office and bit back a comment about the fact that Fudge was sitting in Dumbedore's seat, Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting on either side of the chair Harry was ushered into. He didn't know why he'd been called in but he didn't like it. There was an undercurrent to the room that put him on edge. "Something wrong?" 

"No, Harry. I just need to ask you a few questions." Fudge said pleasantly though Harry didn't trust Fudge as far as he could throw the sniveling git. "I understand that a Miss Ivy Ryerson has been in contact with you. Is that true and if so were you aware that she was once brought to trial as a suspected Deatheater? She was never convicted but then again she had powerful allies to aid her." Fudge said, his eyes meeting Dumbledore's for a moment before turning back to Harry with unusual intensity. 

"Yes and my godfather was sent to Azkaban without even a trial and he did nothing wrong. I'm afraid I have very little faith in the accuracy of the Ministry and its courts in that time." Harry shot back coldly, his eyes flashing for a moment before calming down. Anger wouldn't get him anywhere with Fudge. Just make the idiot more suspicious of him and less likely to believe him in a crisis. For everyone else' sake he needed to play as nice as he could however distasteful the idea. "And yes, I received a package from my father's friend Ivy on my birthday this year." 

"What did she send you?" Fudge asked, grinching his teeth at the mentioning of Sirus Black. That useless piece of garbage had already caused him enough problems as it was with people blaming him for the man's false imprisonment. Crouch had sent the bastard to Azkaban, not him for bloody sakes. 

"A birthday present." Harry replied cheekily then elaborated when Dumbledore sent him a look that said it was wise to play nice for now and be as open as possible. "She sent me a jacket, two books and the Hogwart's crest on a special lock." Harry said reluctantly, leaving out the Swiss army knife because Fudge was bound to take that the wrong way as he tended to take everything that way. 

"Well that was nice of her. Here, have some tea, Harry. It's certainly cold even inside." Fudge said as he poured Harry a cup of tea, sliding it over to Harry with a smile. "And back to our conversation I'm sure she sent a note along with it. Tell me, Harry; do you still have that letter she sent you?" 

Harry looked at the tea with absolutely no intention of putting it anywhere near his mouth. Umbridge had taught him well in that area. "Just wishing me happy birthday, Mr. Fudge. She simply explained that she was a friend of my father's and that she was sorry she hadn't had the chance to meet me yet." Harry said, conveniently forgetting the fact that she'd said she intended to see him shortly. What Fudge didn't know-which was a lot, Harry thought with a grin. "Why the interest if I might ask? Is something the matter?" 

"As I said earlier we've suspected Ms. Ryerson of being a deatheater in the past and lately we've been concerned that perhaps she's been trying to make contact with you in the hopes of gaining your trust. Perhaps hoping to lead you straight into the Dark Lord's clutches. Of course no one wants that to happen so we're naturally looking out for you." Fudge said with as close to a fatherly look as he could manage. The truth was that everyone considered Potter some sort of hero and as long as Potter was alive there was less chance that he, Fudge would be voted out of office and perhaps the whole Ministry. If Harry died under his watch..well then he could pretty much kiss his future good bye. In other words the brat had to remain in one piece and on the side of good. 

"Well I appreciate the thought but I think I've had enough experience with deatheaters and two faced liars to be able to spot one. After all I knew Lucius Malfoy was one the day I meant him." Harry replied just as sweetly, his hidden message coming in loud in clear. Harry had recognized Lucius for what he was when Fudge had not. Or the money Lucius had been sending Fudge's way had blinded him to the truth, Harry thought cynically. 

"Be that as it may you tend to find trouble with alarming ease, Mr. Potter." Fudge shot back, his eyes clearly relaying that he wasn't going to take petty insults from a boy. "Now, Mr. Potter I have a few more questions and then you may go." 

) 

Later 

"So then he asked me all these stupid questions and finally let me go." Harry finished with a roll of his eyes before sending a dark look to the front of the room where two tables had been set up for the Minister of Magic and his Aurors. "You have to wonder how a man like that could be voted in." 

"Well my parents didn't vote for him." Ron said with a dark look before going back to buttering his roll. "So they seem really concerned about this Ivy. Do you suppose maybe they're right and she really is a darkeater? After all she did date Snape, sure sign that she's not exactly completely all right upstairs." 

"I think it's just because she was brave enough to call them all idiots. Your dad said that she campaigned for Sirus, Ron. I doubt that made her very popular in those days. Plus I'm sure that there were a number of people who just judged her by her house and the fact that she was such a good friend with the man they thought had betrayed Harry's parents." Hermione pointed out reasonably as she passed Neville the pepper. "Personally I have a hard time believing anything the Ministry says anymore." 

"That's for sure." Harry and Ron agreed, the three friends going back to chatting about all the times the Ministry had screwed up when suddenly the room was filled with gasps and yelps, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the back of the room where a huge, pitch black rectangle had appeared, like a giant television screen made of smoke. All the teachers getting to their feet no one took their eyes from the screen which was blank for nearly a minute and then it began to swirl in the middle of the rectangle as a voice Harry knew all too well filled the room, sending shivers down his spine. 

) 

"The time has come for the latest show." The voice began, almost hissing the words as they settled like crushing ice on everyone's shoulders, immobilizing everyone it seemed for no one moved. "We have a very special treat for you all today. Especially for several members currently watching from Hogwarts. I hope they'll appreciate the trouble I went to, to see that they could watch the show. Today's victim was going to be played with longer but I thought that it would be wrong of me not to send my dear Harry Potter a belated birthday present. You've caused me so many problems in the past I thought it would be wrong of me not to show my appreciation." The voice rasped, heat coming for a moment then dying back to its chilly coldness. "But this isn't just for Harry, oh no there's someone else at Hogwarts who'll share in this delight. Someone who thought he could out smart me, betray me. But you were wrong, Severus. So very, very wrong. And so without further ado I give you the lady we kill tonight in both your honors. The pretty girl should have stayed away from you two. It will prove quite hazardous to her health." The voice hissed then disappeared as flames shot out of the screen, twisting and turning to form a name written in fire. IVY RYERSON. 


	10. Slytherin Females Are Scary

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters depicted here and the plot lines. I hope that you enjoy this latest chapter and please review cause I'd love to hear from you. 

Slytherin Females Are Scary

The swirling black screen finally cleared to show what appeared to be a park with a lone figure in a long black cloak stood, tapping her foot impatiently. The screen going for a close up when the figure impatiently removed the hood the audience was treated to the sight of a very beautiful woman looking more then a little annoyed. Her long, curly black hair set off an exotic face with emerald green eyes that were filled with a mixture of nerves and impatience, the gloved hand that held a plastic shopping bag clenching and unclenching with nerves.

"Where the hell is he? He better not have chickened out or I'm going to Hogwarts and wringing his scrawny little neck for standing me up like this." The woman, Ivy Ryerson said as she spun around on her heels, her eyes searching for someone. "Moony! If you're somewhere out there being too cowardly to get your butt over here and talk to me I'm not mad at you. I wouldn't be out here if I was mad now would I? Damn it, Moony it's not like you to be late for anything. I know I have the time and location right because I've read the thing at least a dozen times."

"Moony..she thinks she's meeting Lupin." Harry murmured, turning in his seat to look over at Lupin who stood there as pale as death, horror and pain stark on his face.

"Moony! God damn it where the bloody hell are you? Sirus and James were the ones who were always late for everything. You were the one always on time to give us one of your can't you be on time for anything looks." Ivy said in a huff, looking all around her then suddenly stiffening, her eyes continuing to scan but the hand on the bag had tightened into a fist and Harry knew that she knew she was in trouble. Turning so that they could see her other side Harry and everyone watched as her hand slid slowly into her pocket and whipped out a wand as she dropped her bag, calling out an unfamiliar curse towards her right, the sound of yelling coming there for a moment before everything was quiet. "Well looks like there's going to be more company then I expected." Ivy muttered as everyone watched in horror as Deatheaters, at least twelve came out of the shadows to form a circle around her. "A lot more."

"Hello, Miss. Ryerson. I'm afraid Professor Lupin won't be joining us this evening." One of the deatheaters informed her in a tone laced with malice. "I'm sure he would have sent his regrets if he could have."

"What a pity and I baked him his favorite cookies too." Ivy said with a smirk, not a hint of fear on her face despite her desperate circumstances. "Didn't your mothers ever teach you that it's rude to drop in uninvited on a personal engagement? I never had a mother and even I know that. But then again I doubt Lord Voldemort insists on his stooges having proper manners. So let me guess, you're here to kill me in a horrible way or are you taking me back to Lucy? I don't sense him nearby or is he just watching from a safe distance?" Ivy sneered as her eyes went flat and cold like a shark's. "Then again you look too stupid to be Lucy's men. He knows better then to send kindergartners to take me out."

"I don't know who this Lucy is but I assure you we will kill you and you will regret belittling us with your dying breath." The deatheater in charge hissed, his temper rising at the woman's behavior. How dare she treat them like they were nothing more then harmless children. "Any last words?"

"Yes, you can have last words if you want. My night's free so go ahead and lets hear them and don't be shy. People's last words are usually quite revealing and interesting." Ivy said with a wide grin on her face, guaranteed to piss them all off. "Who starts?"

"Mathers, Harpley, Jesups. Lets show Miss Ryerson what the Cruciatus Curse feels like." The leader commanded and nodding three figures stepped forward, raising their wands and called out the dreaded, forbidden curse.

To their amazement the beams that shot out of their wands didn't hit their target, the beams curving around her like she was inside a bubble and it didn't become clear as to why until they looked into her eyes. Her irises were gone, her eyes pure white and there was a cold and frightening smirk on her face. "Obviously no one consulted Lucy on this. Had they, they would have known that I tend to throw back whatever comes at me..ten times worse." Ivy said calmly and in a flash larger and thicker bolts shot off the bubble like shield and slammed into the three deatheaters who'd sent out the original blasts. The three going flying in the air they were screaming in agony before they hit the ground, rolling around in pain as they cried out for mercy. "Guess they weren't tough enough to handle that curse. Three down..nine to go. Their screams are getting annoying though, do shut them up before I get a headache."

"How the hell did you do that? You didn't even move your wand..your eyes." The leader croaked out, amazed and unsure as to what they were dealing with. They'd been told that she was an average witch, not to be worried about.

"Well had the Dark Lord spoken to Lucy..Lucius Mafoy to you he would have told you that though I am only an average witch in most things I have the delightful ability to form a protective shield around my body with my mind. Only the most powerful of spells casted by truly great wizards or witches can penetrate it. In other words none of you could even make a dent." Ivy said with a chuckle though it rang of coldness and suppressed anger. "But I know you'll try. Deatheaters are stupid that way."

"Everyone at once, the Cruciatus curse again." The leader commanded and everyone, with the sounds of their fallen comrades screams in the background hurled the curse at Ivy only to be met again by the shield, the streams of magic flowing around the bubble only to be shot back at them, the rest going flying as well and were soon joining their comrades on the ground, screaming and crying out in agony with Ivy the only one standing.

"Guess your mothers didn't tell you not to piss off Slytherin females either huh?" Ivy said then put her hands over her ears. "Jesus, you big babies." Ivy yelled out then raising her wand for the first time proceeded to send silencing spells at each of them so now they were only rolling around on the grass, their screams and cries for mercy dying in their throats before they could reach their lips. "And I swear if you've done anything to Moony I'm tracking down each and every one of you later and you think you're in pain now? What I'll do to you if you've harmed so much as a hair on his head will make the pain you're feeling now pale in comparison. And look..here's some more." Ivy said absently as six deatheaters came out of the shadowy park, these ones giving off confident and dark vibes that were plain as if they were visible. "And these ones aren't first years either."

"You won't be leaving here alive, Ryerson." The one on the far right called out as they walked towards her, a wall of darkness. "It's time for you to die now, I assure you your little games won't work on us."

"Wait a minute..I know that voice." Ivy said as she scrunched up her face in concentration, completely ignoring the new threat as she tried to place that voice. "Basil? Basil Hemmerlock?" Ivy asked hesitantly, snapping her fingers as the name slid into place with the voice. "That's you isn't it? Oh you are so fired, young man. If you're still alive later you can send that idiot brother of yours to clear off your desk tomorrow. Or are you there too, Durhum? You certainly meet Voldie's stupidity standards."

"You won't be in any position to fire anyone shortly." One of the others hissed, Durhum if Ivy wasn't mistaken. "Any last words, boss lady?"

"Yeah. Any of you that work for me are so fired and you can just forget about getting your next pay check or severance pay. I'm going to see to it that none of you ever get a decent paying job ever again so long as I live." Ivy said hotly, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You boys got any last words?"

"Yeah, we do. Rot in hell." Another called out, the six all lifting their wands up and were about to send various curses at her when they were all blasted with curses sent from behind Ivy.

Spinning around Ivy turned to see five figures cladded in black as well walking towards her but these were no Deatheaters. Their black cloaks fluttering in the autumn breeze they looked more then a little mystical with their black shades covering their upper faces from view. "What wonderful timing. Obviously you don't work for the Ministry then so you must be the Judges. Thanks for the help."

"You're unhurt?" Asked the one in charge, a big, burly man a little older then she was while the others went about using their wand's magic to pile up all the deatheaters into one big pile in the middle of the park clearing.

"I'm fit as a fiddle, thank you. They obviously can't say the same though." Ivy said with a dark look in the pile's direction, not at all pleased to have had her plans for the evening destroyed. She'd been looking forward to finally mending things with her friend only to find herself in the middle of a Deatheater trap. "On your way here did you happen to pass by a man about my age, brown hair, terrible taste in clothing and on the skinny side? Answers to Remus Lupin?"

"He's still at Hogwarts, your letter was a forgery." Another man said as he brought her bag over, handing it to her which she accepted with thanks.

"Really? Maybe Percy is right and I really should think about getting my eyes checked. I could have sworn it was Moony's handwriting." Ivy said with a frown as she retrieved the letter from another pocket, studying it in the pale light coming from the park lights. "Are you absolutely sure he's at Hogwarts? Someone posing as him could be there while the real Moony has been taken. Then again getting Moony under Dumbeldore's nose is about as likely as me dying my hair blonde. Well I guess I'll just have to go to Hogwarts and find out. If it's not Moony I'll know soon enough. They might be able to fool me with a letter but they can never fool me in person. And maybe I'll get to see Harry while I'm there." Ivy said with a delighted look, perking right up at the idea. "I did almost die..sorta. I might get away with just one little meeting."

"Do you have transportation nearby, Miss. Ryerson? This is really no place for you, especially on the off chance there's more around here somewhere." The only female called out as she came over to them. "We got Duferus."

"Michael Duferus?" Ivy asked curiously, skirting around the Judges to walk over to the pile, none of the Judges quick enough to stop her as she went from body to body, the Deatheaters having been properly cursed and were all laying on the ground to form a long line. "Oh it's his brother David. It really is such a shame about his nose, he likely wouldn't have turned out half this bad if people had been kinder to him. People use to pick on him horribly you see."

"IVY!"

"Oh will you look at that. It's my personal assistant. Now however did he know I would need a ride home." Ivy said with a smile on her face. "But that's my Percy for you. Best assistant money can buy. Well thank you all and have a pleasant evening." Ivy said with a nod before walking quickly towards a figure in a black suit jogging towards her.

The screen going black again then disappearing everyone in the room went silent then nearly everyone looked at Professor Lupin as if he might change into a Deatheater at any moment and kill them all. "It is me, Severus I assure you." Lupin said as he casted a weary eye at the Potions Master, the one most likely to believe the worst about him.

"Prove it. In our last year on Valentines Day Ivy pulled a rather colorful prank which Black took the heat for. What did she do?" Snape asked dryly, his eyes narrowing suspiciously even as he struggled to keep his emotions under wraps. Even though he knew how strong Ivy was, the sight of her surrounded by deatheaters, hearing that curse called out. Well he'd never been so scared in his life. As it was he was itching to leave the room to compose himself before his face gave away anything. But first he had to make sure that the Lupin standing beside him was really the Lupin he'd gone to school with. He was pretty sure it was Lupin but better safe then sorry. After all he's never suspected until it was late in the game that the teacher they'd thought was One Eye had been an impostor.

"Ivy pulled any number of pranks that day including turning James into a frog for two hours until Lily finally believed it was really James and agreed to kiss him back." Lupin said with a confused look on his face, trying to remember everything Ivy had pulled that day, his mind finally clueing into the little hint Severus had given. "Oh you mean the..er...pink hair." Lupin said under his breath so McGonagall didn't hear. After all he didn't think the head of his house would appreciate the reminder of having her hair magically dyed pink.

"It's him." Snape said in a voice that was firm and confident, the relieved sighs of the students.

"And how can you be absolutely sure about that?" Fudge demanded, coming out of his stupor. "It seems like the Dark Lord is quite familiar with you, Professor Snape. Perhaps you're lying to cover for him, eh? Professor Lupin or whoever you are I demanded that you come with me back to the Ministry until we can prove without a doubt that you are who you say you are."

"It's Professor Lupin, Minister." Aurora said in a voice that was chilling and sent shivers down the Minister's spine. "I have no doubts and will stake my life on it. There is no need to waste the Ministry's time and money proving the truth. I suggest you and your Aurors head back to your office, you have a lot to handle now that someone has finally lived through these attacks, not to mention the Judges have finally been proven to exist."

"Well..I...I will take your word for it since you have training in this sort of thing Professor Raven." Fudge said after a brief moment of debate. What she'd said was true, he would have a lot to do now that that someone had beaten the bastards at their own game. He was going to see that that fact was plastered on every paper and then some. Plus now that the existence of Judges had been confirmed without a doubt he had to see about dealing with them as well. "Dumbledore, Professors. I must be going now. Thank you for the..for your time." Fudge said in a tone that said he thought he had nothing to be thankful for before making a hasty retreat from the room, not even bothering to stop to listen to Dumbledore's good bye.

Watching Fudge go everyone turned to look back at Dumbledore for direction. "Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked in a concerned voice as he looked from Dumbledore to his friend who was more then a little white, his hands in tight fists at his side. "She's okay, Harry. It's over now and she's safe."

"She could have died..because of me." Harry said before biting down on his lip, not even feeling the twinge of pain the action caused. All he could see was the sight of this woman, this friend of his parents surrounded by Deatheaters, about to be executed because of him.

"But she didn't, Harry." Belladonna pointed out as she laid a hand on his stiff shoulder. "She was too powerful for them and she kicked their butts. She never looked worried or afraid once. Besides the Dark Lord even said she was on his hit list to begin with, not to mention that he said he did it to teach you and Uncle Severus a lesson. Don't let that bastard get to you. That's what he wants, Harry. To upset you and pay you back for everything you've done. Don't let him win by letting him get to you. He failed again, Harry. Be glad about that and forget about the what ifs."

"Ya and can you believe that she called Draco's father Lucy?" Hermione added, trying to get at least a small smile out of Harry. "I mean can you imagine how Lucius is going to react when he hears about this?"

"Well Draco's sitting there as cool as a cucumber." Ron commented as he looked over at the Slytherin table where Draco was calmly eating with Alucard, the two seeming totally unfazed by everything that had happened. "Guess watching people get killed isn't strange to him. Likely sees it all the time as a Deatheater in training."

"You have to admire how this Ivy handled herself. I know Professor Lupin and Dad said how they could never understand why she was put in Slytherin but I think we just saw why. She's not someone you want to mess with for all her smiles." Ginny said thoughtfully, glad to see that Harry was getting his color back. "And that mind shield was wicked."

"Not to mention handy." Harry agreed thinking that if Ivy hadn't had that shield then odds were she wouldn't have left that park alive. "I wonder how she got that ability. Is it a common one in the Wizarding World? To be able to form barriers like that?"

"Not that I've ever heard but it could just be really rare." Hermione said thoughtfully, her computer like mind going through the large amounts of knowledge she had stored in her head. "I suppose if she follows through on coming here we can ask her."


	11. Sweet Aftershocks

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot lines. Everything else belongs to someone else and stealing it will result in you being tied up in a pink room and forced to watch Barney and the Teletubbies. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review cause I'd love to hear from you. 

Sweet Aftershocks 

Not even bothering to wait for Dumbledore's permission Severus Snape left a message for the headmaster with Draco with orders to deliver it to the headmaster if he wasn't back by morning. Leaving the school grounds in the dark of night Severus made his way into the Dark Forest where Dumbledore had no control over the comings and goings. Going in deep Severus soon arrived at what looked to be an abandoned and broken down hut of sorts, invisible to all eyes but a select few. Pushing open the door Severus walked over to the fireplace and retrieving the Flo powder needed transported himself to the Ryerson mansion. There in mere moments Severus looked around the familiar living room then exited with the intent of finding Ivy. 

"Master Snape. Miss Ivy didn't mention that you were visiting this evening." Came a small voice and Severus looked over to see one of Ivy's various house elves walk up to him having come from the kitchen. 

"Marzipan." Snape said with a curt nod, too distracted to show an interest in conversing with the elf. "Where is she?" 

"She's retired for the evening, wasn't feeling well. Master Percy said she had a run in with Deatheaters but she said she was alright and had given the terrible things what's for." Marzipan said with a slightly worried look. "Was Master Percy wrong?" 

"As far as I know she's alright." Snape said, making the effort to at least look reassuring. "I'm going up to see her now. If I don't see you before I leave good night." 

"And a very good night to you, Master." Marzipan replied with a bow before heading off back towards the kitchen. She'd make Master Snape some of the cookies he liked so much and leave them by the fireplace for him. 

) 

Knowing this house as well as his own home Snape headed up the stairs and down towards the west wing where Ivy's bedroom was. Arriving in front of it Snape knocked first then opened the door when he heard her call out an enter. Opening the door Snape found Ivy walking towards him from the balcony in baggy flannel pajamas and eyes red and swollen from crying. "Severus..what are you doing here?" Ivy asked as she rubbed at her eyes as if that would wipe away the telling feature. "I could be wrong but don't you have classes to teach tomorrow Mr Former Perfect Attendance Record?" Ivy tried to joke, referring to the fact that Severus had never missed a class when they were in school together even when he was ill. Nothing stopped Severus, least of all a cold. 

Not bothering to answer Severus crossed the room in several long strides and yanked her into his arms, tightening them around her so that she had no where to go as he simply held her for several moments. "I suppose I should be glad to see that you've been crying. It must have sunk in what a stupid thing you did tonight going to that park alone." 

"That's not why I was crying." Ivy said dryly before tears started to well up in her eyes. Though she realized most people would consider her experience tonight traumatic to some extent it really didn't bother her. Despite all the hype and propaganda Deatheaters were still just wizards and witches, no more and no less. She'd be damned if she'd be afraid of people stupid enough to have joined the Dark Lord in the first place. No what was troubling her was the fact that the reason she'd gone had proven to be false. That she'd gotten her hopes up for nothing. Moony still didn't want to meet her half way. "He was supposed to be there, Severus." Ivy blurted out before she thought better of it. "Moony was supposed to be there." Ivy choked out then began to cry all over again, hugging him back just as tightly as her tears soaked through his cape. "I thought he'd finally forgiven me. I thought things were going to be the way they're supposed to be. Why won't he? Why won't he be my friend anymore?" 

"Things can never be the way they were, Ivy. You know that." Severus said more harshly then he'd intended. Forcing himself to soften his voice he continued, absently stroking her back. "James, Lily and Sirus are dead, Ivy. Peter is too once you or someone else gets their hands on him. Things can never, ever be what they once were even if Moony did want to see you. You know that. Just like getting Harry back won't change what happened to his parents." 

"But I would have Moony at least. He and I..we're all that's left of the Marauders. We're all that Harry has left of the past he should have had." Ivy said sadly, in her mind picturing the events that had lead to that. To the fact that there was only two of them left standing to fight the good fight. To take care of Harry. "And I don't want Harry with me to replace his parents, Severus. I want him with me so I can see he has the future they didn't. I'll give him that future no matter what the cost." 

) 

The next day the Wizarding World was abuzz over the fact that someone had triumphed in one of Lord Voldemort's little side shows. Of course the Slytherins of the world were quick to brag that it had been one of their own that had survived and those who were less charitable spread rumors that it had likely all been a show. After all everyone knew Slytherins were bad apples and she'd likely worked for the Dark Lord and betrayed him. Of course there was the fact that her death had been a present to not just Hogwart's Slytherin Potion Master but Harry Potter as well. After all if she was bad then wouldn't letting her live be more of a punishment to the poor little orphan? Opinions varying the majority of people celebrated the survival of one of their own and hoped that they would see repeats of her accomplishment in future targets. Deatheaters, for their part, were horrified by their failure and many began to wonder if their Dark Lord was as yet not ready to retake the Wizarding World. Of course no one dared speak such things allowed but many thought it. As a result of everything that had taken place, namely the fact that Voldemort had managed to project at Hogwarts, a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was called at the school. 

) 

In the darkness of night they arrived, all gathering in Dumbedore's private quarters to discuss what was going on and what they were going to do. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville were also present to watch as the various members arrived. All the Weasleys were there except for Percy, lots of hugs and news to be caught up on while everyone interacted before Dumbledore called them together to begin the meeting. "Our first matter of business of course is to find out how Voldemort managed to set up his show in this school." Dumbledore said, sitting in his favorite chair. "As much as it pains me I must suspect that a student or students unknown are responsible for this." 

"It is the most logical assumption, Professor Dumbledore." Remus agreed, shaking his shaggy head. "No one would question a student's presence in the great hall nor any other place in this school that isn't off limits to them. It would be foolish of us to assume that that Lord Voldemort hasn't already started campaigning for new, young and impressionable members." 

"Mafoy." Ron coughed into his hands earning an elbow from his sister. She didn't care for the Slytherin boy herself either but it was stupid of her brother to always blame him whenever something bad happened at school. 

) 

"I intend to have the heads of their houses put forth names of those students they feel are at risk." Dumbledore continued, giving no sign as to whether he'd heard Ron's comment or not. "Those students who you feel are at risk will be given special attention not just to be watched but to be helped if possible. It is possible that many of them simply need a guiding hand back from the darkness and I am counting on the teachers and students to give them. But I want to make this clear that this will not turn into a witch hunt, I have no intention of prosecuting any student on the suspicions of either their peers or teachers. If proof is brought forward then they will be dealt with but nothing can be gained by pointing fingers. I know there are those who will feel inclined to assume that those who have displayed certain behavior in the past or are from certain houses will be to blame but that would be a mistake. Anyone, from any house or background could be responsible. One has only to look at what happened to Sirius and Peter to remember that." Dumbledore said quietly but firmly. 

"I'll begin my list tonight, Headmaster." Snape said calmly, having no doubt his would be a very long list indeed. He had no illusions about his house, most of them came from a long line of Slytherins, many of them with more then a few Deatheater ties. 

"As will I." McGonagall said calmly, few names coming to mind but she would think about it most carefully. It could be a matter of life and death after all. 

) 

"Excellent." Dumbledore said with a nod of his head before look over at where the Weasleys were standing in one large group. "And I don't meant to open old wounds but are any of you in contact with young Percy?" 

"He writes to me sometimes...I'm the only one who writes him back." Ginny said quietly, her brothers looking at her in surprise since they hadn't known Ginny was actually writing back to the little traitor. She wouldn't have said anything but this was Dumbledore and he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. Maybe Dumbledore wanted to ask Percy some questions about the Ministry or something like that. If that was the case then she'd do whatever she could to help see that that happened. Percy needed to redeem himself and this was just the sort of thing that could help her brother regain some of his confidence and self worth. 

"Why the bloody hell would you write back to him?" George demanded to know, Fred nodding his head in agreement with his twin while their older siblings just shook their heads and their parents looked sad. "He doesn't want to be a part of this family if you'll recall." 

"Because he's my brother, you stupid lugs and because he's sorry." Ginny said hotly, her hands going to her hips. She was willing to agree with the fact that what Percy had done was wrong and that he'd hurt everyone with his actions, especially his treatment of Dad. But she understood that Percy had felt pressured walking in the shadows of his older brothers and by the need to prove himself to everyone. Their father was a great man but he hadn't chosen an easy or well liked route in life, Ginny was well aware that as his children they were often casted in that same light which could be either very good or very bad. Percy had wanted to cast aside the Weasley image and had made the mistake of thinking he had to draw away from his family to do it. Even though he'd realized his mistake Percy was smart enough to know that getting back on the road with his family was not going to be anywhere near easy. "The only reason he doesn't write to you guys is he knows you won't read them and he's too ashamed to write to mum and dad right now. I on the other hand was willing to cut him a break due to the common disorder known as male stupidity. I know what he did was wrong and he hurt me too with what he did but I'm willing to forgive because that's what families do." 

) 

"Tell me, Miss. Weasley, does Percy ever talk to you about his work?" Professor Dumbledore inquired before this turned into a family fight of mass proportions. 

"I know he's an assistant to someone who works in the Wizarding and the Muggle World. Well that and he makes a lot of money since he's always trying to figure out how to send money home without it being rejected." Ginny said with a shrug, curious as to what this all had to do with this meeting. "Why? Is Percy in some sort of trouble?" 

"Actually I would imagine he's quite safe given who he works for." Dumbledore said with a grin, hurrying to explain when he saw looks of dread and worry in Molly and Arthur's eyes. "He's working for Miss. Ryerson actually, the young lady who escaped Lord Voldemort's Deatheaters the other evening. According to my sources he's moved up to the position of her personal assistant three months ago and he contacted me on her behalf with a request for her to be allowed to meet Harry at the earliest convenience." 

"Percy is working for Ivy?" Mr. Weasley said in surprise, looking stunned at the idea. He'd been glad when his son had left the Ministry but it was a shock to find out that his son had left the Ministry for a position with one of the wealthiest and most powerful citizens of the Wizarding World. His son must be making a fortune if the rumors about wages in Ryerson owned companies were true. It would appear that his son had fulfilled his dream after all. Obtaining the prestige and power he himself had never achieved in his lifetime. "Well then, I'm sure he's very happy there." 

) 

"So it would appear." Dumbledore said even as a slightly sly look appeared in his eyes. "He asked about all of you as well." He added, looking pointedly at the older Weasleys before turning his attention to Harry who was seated near Lupin. "And what do you think, Harry? Would you like to meet her? I assume that the others have made you aware of the connections and part histories involving your family and Miss. Ryerson?" 

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a quick nod, not even having to think it over. "And I'd like to meet her if it's possible. I know the Ministry has been preventing it since I was a baby." 

"That's quite right, as have I, Harry. When you were a baby I deemed it best that you be given over to your aunt and uncle, that they were the best and safest choice at the time. Ivy was forbidden to see you because she disappeared on the day your parents were killed and didn't surface again until two weeks later. It was a long time before anyone learned why and by then the damage was already done to her reputation and to Sirus's. As it stands today there are likely only a dozen people at most who know of the true reason for her disappearance. Most either assume she was involved in helping Lord Voldemort or that she was in hiding from them for some unknown reason. Either way the possibility that she could be involved couldn't be overlooked. Just as Sirus didn't seem the type to betray she didn't either, more the reason to suspect her as it turned out." Dumbledore said as he looked over at Lupin questioningly. "Tell me something, Remus. Did you ever give her the chance to explain?" 

"No, I never got a chance to. Sirus didn't know either, she wouldn't tell him." Lupin said with a shrug though his eyes told a different story. "You know?" 

"No I don't as it would so happen. However Hagrid does and he has told me only that she had a good reason as to why she was absent from the events that took place on the night Harry's parents were killed." Dumbledore said as he looked over at Hagrid who fidgeted under the glance, wishing he could say something but unable to. He'd given Ivy his solemn word never ta speak of what had happened and he was a man of his word. 

) 

"What happened, Hagrid? Will you at least tell me how it is that you came to know? Do you know, Severus?" Lupin said thoughtfully, looking over at the Potions Master who'd remained silent through the whole thing. Of all the people in the room Severus was perhaps the only one Ivy might have possibly confided in. As it was it baffled Lupin that she had taken Hagrid into her confidence..unless of course she'd had no choice in the matter. "I know she wasn't with you but I have no idea how you stand with her now. Before you began dabbling in the darkness she'd confine in you about anything." 

"If you want to know so much maybe you should consider getting off your high moral horse and ask her, Lupin." Snape shot back with a sneer. "After all you were supposed to be the smartest one of the bunch. Though that isn't exactly saying much now is it?" 

"So you do know then." Lupin replied coldly, forgetting about where they were and who they were with. Ivy had told Severus but she'd refused to tell Sirus and would likely refuse to tell him if he were to ever ask her. Not that he could blame her for not telling him after everything that had happened. 

"The reason..left lasting ripples that I happened to brush against as fate would have it. She likely had no intention of telling me, just as she had no intention of telling anyone of what took place. As it is Hagrid wouldn't have known if he hadn't...brushed up against the ripples as well." Severus said as he shared a grim look with Hagrid, both thinking of the wounds Ivy carried from that night, wounds that were both physical and mental, not to mention emotional. 

"Would she tell me...if I asked her?" Harry asked quietly, watching the two carefully. Though Lupin was much more in control of himself then Sirus had ever been there was still the same dislike and mistrust between Lupin and Snape that there had been between his godfather and the potions master. 

"Well you shall get your chance to find out, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said with a slight smile as though something slightly amused him. "You have a trip to Hogsmeade in a week I believe and Miss Ryerson will be there should you wish to meet her. I told her you'd send her a letter of a suggested meeting place if you desired to meet her. The Ministry has stated however that you must be accompanied by a teacher as a precaution. You're well aware that they view her as a possible threat to you, it took quite a bit of pressure and no doubt bribery on Miss Ryerson's part to arrange even that. The matter is up to you now." 


	12. Meeting in Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the plot ideas displayed here and in other fics written by me. Thanks to all those who've been reading and reviewing and I very much hope that you continue to do so. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. 

Meeting in Hogsmeade 

Ivy stood there, hands on her hips with a more then a little annoyed look on her face. Dressed in a sparkling black evening gown with high slits on the sides and spaghetti straps not only was she ill dressed for the gloomy English moor but she was supposed to be giving a speech in five minutes and didn't have time to deal with Deatheaters. One minute she was sipping some wine that a waiter had handed to her and the next she was standing out in this miserable weather without even a wrap. "Could you idiots not have picked a better time for this? If I'm not there then I am going to lose quit a bit of money not to mention earning one very big lecture from my assistant for ditching." 

"Well since you won't be alive to hear it or lose the money I don't see the problem." One of the Deatheaters said with dark amusement in his voice. 

"Oh please, like I haven't had someone try to threaten to kill me before." Ivy said with a roll of her green eyes as she threw back her long mane of black girl's in a dismissive manner. "Badder boys then you have tried and failed, boyos I assure you. Now if you don't mind I want to be returned to the party and if you don't I'll be forced to hurt you." 

"We aren't newbies like the Deatheaters you faced last time." Was the leader's response as he and the other dozen that circled her drew slightly closer. Drawing out the terror they expected her to be showing any moment now. 

"Oh please. I've had hair days that have caused me more worry and stress then you little errand boys." Ivy said with a rather annoyed look on her face. She really didn't have time for this and Percy was going to have her head if he had to give her speech for her. "Now why don't you run along home, your master needs you to earn some money to get him a face lift. From what I understand he's uglier then a water goblin and that's just not right. No one wants to follow a guy that ugly." 

) 

"Perhaps you'd like to talk to some of our friends about that idea." The leader said harshly, snapping his fingers as half the circle moved away to reveal three Dementors gliding towards Ivy. 

"Oh no, Dementors." Ivy said in mock horror as she cocked a hip saucily. "Oh please. After what I've lived through over the years do you really think a little depression and hopelessness are new to me?" Hand sliding down to retrieve the wand she'd strapped to her thigh she was saved from having to remove it from a blinding light between the Dementors and herself. When the light faded her assistant was standing there in his tux looking more then a little annoyed. 

"I should have known you'd try to weasel out of that presentation." Percy said lightly as he lifted his already drawn wand into the air as he pointed it at the Dementors. "Patronus multius." Percy demanded and from his wand came not one Patronus but three of them, large lions who leapt towards the Dementors, jumping at them before they could run way so swift were they. The Patronuses jumping straight through the Dementors bodies the Dementors gave shrill screams of agony before they dissolved into foggy gray smoke that dissipated moments later. "I am not giving that speech." Percy added as he looked around them casually. "So head on back and I'll take care of these blemishes." 

"But I wanna." Ivy said with a pout, just for form. "You can give the speech." 

"No, you're giving the speech. You're the president, I'm the assistant." 

"So you should do what I say." 

"Nice try but you're going." Percy said with a hard look on his face like a parent ordering their child to go clean their room. "No arguments." 

) 

"Uhm hello? We're still here!" One of the Deatheaters called out, obviously annoyed and peeved that they were being ignored and that they had an unexpected guest. How had he known where to go and what was going on? The plant had been supposed to make sure no one followed after their target. 

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to interrupt when someone is talking?" Ivy said as she sent the Deatheater in question a scalding look. "And as I was about to say I'll go back...but I want you to have to talk to Mrs. Darsi about that overdue payment. Final offer." 

"Fine but if she starts trying to unload one of her cats on me I'm going to bail. You know Winter would eat the damn thing anyway." Percy said with a sigh, not even wanting to think about how the two animals would get along. First the Deatheaters and now he had to look forward to talking to a little old lady who was always late on her payments because she was lonely and therefore manipulated him, Ivy or some other poor victim into coming to see her to get said money. The things he had to put up with. 

"Winter would never eat a cat. He'd just scare it to death." Ivy disagreed with a shake of her dark head. "Anyway I'll head back to the party, be sure to give these idiots a good Hogwart's ass kicking okay?" 

"Will do." Percy said as he lifted a hand in front of him. Saying some words in an ancient language a large black portal appeared which Ivy walked into, the portal automatically disappearing as soon as she was through. Looking around at the Deatheaters Percy sighed. "I don't suppose you'll let me remove my jacket so it doesn't get dirty, will you?" 

) 

Making short work of the situation the foggy moor was soon littered with bodies with only three left who were on the run. Running wasn't going to save them. Soon two more were lying unmoving on the ground and the last of the bunch, smart and young enough to believe that the good still showed mercy. Dropping to his knees he ceased to move, simply kneeling there before this mighty wizard and asked for his life to be spared in a voice still changing from boy to man. 

"Then tell me, boy. Tell me why your life should be spared as you would have not spared mine." Was Percy's hard response though his eyes were no longer hard and dark with the coldness of battle. Thanks to the gifts from his adopted family he could see into the boy's mind enough to know that this was indeed a boy he faced down. Weak, unsure and troubled the figure before him had not aged enough to have realized the folly of his actions. Until now. He of all people could understand the stupidity of youth. 

"I...I...have no excuse. Just... just make sure my body can never be found. Please." Was the boy's response though it was man's words. Too often battle took away youth faster then time ever could. 

"Why don't you want your body found? Does your master desecrate the bodies of those who fail him?" Percy inquired though he already knew why the boy had made the request. He just wanted to see if the boy would admit it aloud. 

) 

"Because I don't want...I don't want anyone to know..what I've done. I don't want my mum to...blame herself for any of this." The boy choked out, his head low. He'd just wanted to be powerful and strong like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. To have people respect and hold him in awe the way his classmates were. He wanted to be known and so powerful that no one would ever push him around again. Look down at him because he was just some quiet Hufflepuff who was nothing special. Not worth a moment's notice. They would have noticed him if he'd become as powerful as the others had promised. He hadn't even realized what he was being recruited into until it was too late. He'd already been over his head and it was too late to go running for help. Once you were part of the Dark Lord's plan only death separated you from his grasp. At least he hadn't killed anyone. He could die knowing that at least that dark mark wasn't on his head. That he hadn't fallen that far/ 

"You'll go to Dumbledore and you'll confess to everything that's happened. He will see to it that your family is put into protective custody and he'll help you get yourself out of this mess." Percy said as he lowered his wand, never taking his eyes off the boy just in case as the boy stared back at him in stunned shock. "Turn your life around or I'll hunt you down myself and your death will not be a quick one. Don't make me regret giving you this chance." 

"You're..you're going to let me go?" 

"This one time. Should our paths cross once more on this battlefield then you can expect no mercy from me." Percy said as he turned his back to the boy, heard the boy get shakily to his feet. "It takes a bigger man to fight the darkness then join it." Raising his hand once more he uttered the same words he'd uttered early, another black portal appearing. "I would assume you have a way of getting out of here?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Fine then." Percy said then walked into the portal and was gone. He only hoped the boy wised up as he wasn't looking forward to having to kill a boy that was the same age as his own younger brother Ron. 

) 

Appearing back at the elegant estate where the party was being held Percy slipped his wand back into the hidden pocket inside her dinner jacket then made his way back to join the party. Ivy was already into her speech so he waited patiently for her to finish then after a half an hour or so small talk managed to get her away to speak with her privately. "I let one go but the rest won't be moving any time soon." Percy said under his breath, just in case as they stood off to the side, their heads bent close. 

"And you let one of them go why?" Ivy wanted to know. Her assistant didn't make errors and if any of them were that good she wouldn't have left so easily. 

"He was just a terrified little boy. I'll talk to Dumbledore about him when we go there tomorrow to see Harry." Percy said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "A Hufflepuff if you can believe it, trying to be someone in a world where being a somebody is damn dangerous. Anyway I got some information out of his head while he was talking, useful information." 

"It must be so nice to read people's minds whenever you want. If you were still in school you'd so kick major ass in every subject." Ivy said with a smile of amusement. "Boy if I were like you...the look on my teachers faces when I could answer any question they posed. McGonagall would have a heart attack for sure." 

"And if they ever found out why I was doing so well they'd send Aurors after me and I'd end up dead." Percy pointed out with a cynical smirk. Born a human he was no longer so thanks to his adopted family and his future wife. As a result of mixing her blood with his he was now like her in many ways, ways that would put them both on the Ministry's hit list if they knew. After all anything that wasn't a hundred percent human was a threat. "Anyway we should get out of here as soon as possible. I'd say we should cancel the meeting with Harry too but I know that would go through one ear and out the other without registering." 

"You know me so well." Ivy agreed as she linked an arm through his. "Okay. Once more around the dance floor and we'll head to our respective beds and dream of all the fun we'll have at Hogsmeade." 

) 

"Jesus, Harry. You're jumpier then a chocolate frog, you are." Ron pointed out with a small smile as he watched Harry practically vibrate with nerves. His best friend looked ready to jump out of his skin. "We haven't even left for Hogsmeade yet and already you're ready to jump out of your skin. 

"I am not. I'm just..a little nervous is all." Harry grumbled, too nervous to eat the breakfast laid before him. "What if she doesn't like me?" 

"Most everyone does and she was good friends with your mum and dad. In fact I'm sure she's likely just as nervous about meeting you, Harry." Hermione pointed out kindly. Then again a woman who laughed in the faces of Deatheaters wasn't someone with fragile nerves either. "By the way, Harry. Has Dumbledore told you who'll be going with you for this? Since the Ministry stated Dumbledore wasn't allowed to let you go off with Miss Ryerson alone." 

"I don't know. I wish it were Professor Lupin but the Ministry would never trust him to keep me safe and Fudge hates Snape too so really I guess it will have to be one of the other teachers or someone I don't know." Harry said with a sigh, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't make this any harder then it was shaping up to be. If it had been Lupin maybe he and Ivy could have worked things out. "Speaking of Lupin...he looks nervous too, doesn't he?" Harry asked as he nodded in the teacher's direction. 

"Yeah, he does." Ron agreed with a considering look. "Maybe he's planning on going to Hogsmeade anyway, to maybe see you two and talk." 

"I do hope so." Hermione chimed in. 

) 

"Ron, if you or Ginny want to say anything to Percy you should write it down and give it to Harry." Bryon said as he looked up from his eggs having just remembered the message he'd been told by his sisters to pass on. "He'll be coming with her you know." 

"How do you know that?" Ginny demanded to know. 

"Because she never goes anywhere without him." Bryon said with a shrug, not about to give them any big details. After all there were just some things this trio shouldn't be made aware of just yet. "I've met her at the Ministry more then a few times and he's always at her side." 

"They aren't a couple...are they?" Ron wanted to know in a shocked voice, suddenly having visions of all the times Snape had picked on him in the past. Maybe it had all been because his older brother had stolen Snape's girl. Wait till Fred and George heard that one! 

"Ivy and Percy?" Willow said with a surprised look before bursting out laughing, arms wrapping around her middle. "She may not be quite old enough to be his mom but she's up there in the age category you know, Ron. She treats him more like a son then anything else. I don't think that's the reason Uncle Severus likes to pick on you Griffindors." 

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Ron wanted to know in a shocked voice as he stared at Willow in surprise. 

"Well it doesn't take a genius to figure out the way your mind works, Ron." Willow said smoothly but there was something in her eyes, something mysterious that said that wasn't completely it. Something...almost otherworldly. 

"Well if Percy is there then I'm coming along to say hello." Ginny said as she picked up her glass of juice. "And, Ron, if you try anything I swear I'll hex you good." 

) 

"Doesn't this just take you back?" Ivy said with a delighted look on her face as she spun around to take in her surroundings. They were early but that was on purpose since she was usually either early or late, never on time. She wasn't going to be late for this meeting. "I haven't been here in so long but it's barely changed at all, has it? I wonder how many of the tunnels between here and Hogwarts are still working. I'd check it out but that would likely be pushing my luck, especially where Dumbledore is concerned." 

"Just send a post to the twins. Odds are they could tell you." Percy said dryly, looking around at the town of Hogsmeade with a faint smile of remembrance on his face. There'd been many good times to be remembered in this place, more then he'd thought. Then again he'd thought he'd known everything then when really he'd known nothing. 

"Ah yes, my predecessors. I understand more then a few people compared those two to us while they were here. The teachers old enough to have had us both anyway. I'm surprised they didn't all retire at the idea of going through it all again." Ivy said with a pleased smile on her face as the idea made her remember her own good times causing problems and devising pranks with her marauding boys. "I wish I would have been here to see that little swamp gag they pulled on Umbridge. I wish I'd been there to deal with that bitch period." 

"Eventually you'll get her little talk with her. You just have to be patient." Percy cautioned even as he turned his head, somehow sensing that they had guests, his eyes widening when he saw who was coming with his brother's and his friends. He'd known there would be some sort of catch when Fudge had finally agreed to this. His former boss hadn't disappointed him. "Sooner then we thought." 

"By Merlin's beard. Why her?" Ivy demanded to know with a stricken look on her face when she saw that Fudge had sent the bitchy witchy Umbridge along to play baby sitter. Oh ya, Fudge was seriously pissed about being pressured into letting this meeting occur. "Oh Fatty Fudge is so going to pay for this one. Mark my word on that." 

"Percy?" Ron asked in shock, staring at his brother like he'd never seen him before. Which was sort of apt since he'd never seen his brother look like this before. Percy was taller then he remembered and had been a bean pole the last time he'd checked, not this slenderly built man standing in front of him in his usual but more pricey robes. If it weren't for the red hair, eyes and scholarly face he'd never have recognized him at all. What had his brother done to himself and for that matter could he do the same? 

"Hello there, Ron." Percy said with a hesitant smile, nodding at the others while ignoring Umbridge who was looking at him with extreme dislike. He'd betrayed her beloved Fudge, he was surprised she wasn't rushing forward to try to brand the word Traitor into his head. "Ginny, Hermione, Harry." Percy said as he looked away from Umbridge's face to smile at his brother's friends and his siblings. 

"Percy." Ginny said with a big smile and ignoring the others rushed forward to hug her older brother, glad when he returned the hug. She hadn't seen him since he'd left the family so she was just as surprised by his appearance but didn't say anything. "I'm so glad you came and Ron's glad to. He's just going to pretend he isn't." 

) 

"Miss Ryerson." Dolores Umbridge said as she walked forward to stand between Harry and Ivy. "I've been appointed my the Minister to supervise this visit between you and Mr. Potter and to make sure that he remains safe and protected." 

"Funny since in his fifth year here you were one of the greatest threats to his well being aside from the Dementors you said weren't out of control and the Deatheaters you said didn't exist." Ivy said coldly, her green eyes cold and hard as she and Umbridge shared hard stares. "Not to mention such things as writing into ones hand and a certain trip into the Forbidden Forest? Or drugging his tea perhaps?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Umbridge replied sweetly, her eyes not reflecting it. There was hatred in those ugly eyes of hers and they were as much for Ivy as they were for the people she would be spending her day with. 

"Well that doesn't really surprise me. You haven't got the intelligence to remember anything but how to look as horrible as possible." Ivy replied just as sweetly as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Now if you wouldn't mind you're blocking my vision of Harry." Ivy added as she moved forward and lightly elbowed Umbridge aside so that she could get a look at him. Eyes going shiny and soft she stared into Lilly's eyes in James's face with undisguised pain and sorrow in her eyes. "I would know you anywhere." Ivy whispered hoarsely as she lifted a hand to smooth down Harry's hair as she'd done to James's so many times. "Hello, Harry. I've missed you terribly." 


	13. Explanation Time

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and you're nuts if you don't know all that already. Thanks to all those who've read my fics and please continue to review my works!

Sry bout the spacing!

Explanation Time

Not sure what to do, much less say, Harry smiled at her hesitantly, hoping that she wouldn't cry. He was absolutely terrible when it came to tears. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." He said carefully, as she withdrew her hand from his head. "Thank you very much for the birthday presents. They were the best, really."

A watery smile crossing her face Harry watched as she wiped away her tears impatiently with the back of her hands before taking a deep breath. "I know you don't know me and all but...but could I give you a hug, please? I promise not to cry all over you, really." She added ruefully, seeing the look in his eyes. James had never been all that good around emotional females either, she thought fondly. Not that it was hard to find a guy who went to pieces in the face of a woman crying.

Nodding Harry even hugged her back, feeling comfortable in her embrace. Her scent was familiar too, bringing a hint of a memory that was gone before it had even taken shape. It had had a good feeling to it though.

"Thank you." Pulling back Ivy beamed at him, determined not to spend their valuable time together bawling her eyes out. She'd do that later. For now, she was going to enjoy her first visit with Harry in a very, very long time. "Well then, I already know who everyone is and I'm pretty sure introductions aren't necessary. It's nice to meet you all, thank you so much for taking such good care of Harry. My father always said you could tell a lot about a man by the company he keeps. Obviously Harry is a very lucky young man."

"It's very nice to meet you." Smiling back at the older woman Hermione was pleased for Harry and couldn't believe that the hat had put Ivy in Slytherin, much less that she'd nearly been convicted of being a Deatheater. There was such emotion and joy on Ivy's face, not to mention the way she'd lit up at the sight of Harry alone. God but the Ministry could be such dolts sometimes.

I

Everyone saying their hellos Ivy did her best to ignore Umbridge since if she did acknowledge the woman's presence she might give into the urge to stake her to the forest floor in the Forbidden Forest. She did, after all, know quite a number of secret passageways. "Well, we can't stay here all day or we'll freeze to death." Ivy announced once she'd had the chance to personally greet each of her Harry's friends. "Lets head to someplace warm for some Butterbeer, shall we? Oh and Percy, don't forget your packages." She added as an afterthought, motioning towards two packages that her assistant had propped up against a bench.

"Oh, right." Walking over Percy grabbed one in each hand, turning to look at his younger siblings uncertainly before striding over to hold a package out to each of them. "I missed your birthdays." He said quietly, hoping that Ron would accept it. Giving Ginny a grateful look when she took hers right away he had to wait a moment before Ron slowly reached out and took his as well.

The silence was quickly broken as the two youngest Weasleys broke out into gasps of shock, soon followed by whoops of joy as they unwrapped their brand new Firebolts. The brooms gleamed as the two ran loving hands over the handles while Harry and Hermione congratulated them on their luck.

"Thank you so much!" Opening her arms wide Ginny engulfed her brother in a huge hug, broom and all. "This is so wicked! Wait till everyone sees what I'm flying this year! Slytherin is going down in a big way thanks to this baby!"

"Thanks." Ron said gruffly, looking up from the broom to meet his older brother's eye.

Happy enough that Ron had actually taken the gift Percy grinned, looking as pleased as could be. "I'm glad you like them."

I

"My poor house, you Gryffindors are always kicking our butts recently." Ivy said with a regretful sigh, winking at Harry as they headed for The Three Broomsticks. "But what are you going to do when you're up against a seeker like Harry? Percy's told me you're an absolute marvel on a broom, Harry. I wanted to come during the Tri-wizard Tournament to see you participate but given that stupid incident at that Quidditch World Cup and you being picked, well..showing up wasn't the best idea. Well that and I knew if I came I might not be able to stop myself from ignoring the rules about contact with you."

"It's all right." Blushing at being called a marvel, Harry had so many questions that he didn't know where to begin. Unfortunately, a lot of those were unaskable thanks to a certain someone's presence. "Remus says hello, by the way. He said he'd try to come by..maybe."

"He's really nervous about seeing you." Hermione added, not wanting Ivy to think that Professor Lupin didn't want to see her.

"He always did prefer to ignore an issue if he could." Shaking her head ruefully Ivy sighed. "Not that I'm completely without fault either. I could have made more of an effort to get in touch with him, especially after Sirius escaped."

"Why didn't he get you to help him?" Harry asked, the idea suddenly occurring to him. "With Wormtail I mean?"

"As soon as he escaped I was practically put under house arrest. I had Aurors following me twenty four seven in the hopes that he'd come to me. He knew better then to think the Ministry wouldn't remember quite clearly that in all the time he was there, I was his only visitor. He stayed as far away from me as possible, even after he'd had the chance to tell you and Mooney the truth." Ivy explained, wishing in her head for the billionth time that there had been some way to convince Sirius to let her help him. He'd deliberately avoided her like the plague because he hadn't wanted to get her involved. And where had that gotten him? Dead. Just like James and Lily.

I

"There's the Three Broomsticks." Percy said lightly, breaking the awkward silence as everyone thought of Sirius and just what had happened to the poor older man. Percy had never met the man but he'd heard enough to know that the loss of him had hurt Ivy and Harry deeply.

"Oh, I can't wait. It's been forever." Forcing a cheerful smile Ivy looked over her shoulder to where Umbridge was following close behind, obviously eavesdropping on every word. "I don't suppose I could convince you to sit away from us so that no one sees us with you, Umbridge. I'd hate to think what being seen with you will do to our reputations."

"I'm under strict orders not to leave Potters side and I intend to do so." Was her oh so sweet answer to that question. The fact that she wouldn't mind Potter ending up dead didn't change the fact that her beloved Fudge had put her in charge of that nasty boy's well being for the day.

"Where's a centaur when you need one?" Was Ivy's smart reply, smiling back just as sweetly. Knowing there was nothing they could do to get rid of Umbridge the small group headed in, quickly getting their drinks before moving to the back of the room. They were getting plenty of stares and one person listening in on their conversations was bad enough. "Yummy, yummy." Making a happy sound in the back of her throat Ivy took another sip of her drink. "I remember when we used to have drinking contests, to see who could drink the most glasses. Sirius usually won as I recall. He was always such a bottomless pit."

"Did you and the Marauders come here often then?" Harry asked, using the old name for the people his parents had hung out with.

"You better believe it. We always stopped here after we'd blown all our money at the other stores. Oh what we could have pulled off if we'd gotten our hot little hands on some of those delightful things your brothers sell at that joke shop of theirs." Ivy laughed, raising her glass in the direction of the Weasleys.

I

"Did you really dye Professor McGonagall hair pink one year?" Ginny wanted to know, having heard the story from Professor Lupin.

"Maybe I did...and maybe I didn't." Was her innocently playful answer. "There are no statue of limitations when it comes to that teacher, Ginny. If she were to ever find out who did pull that particular prank..well...I wouldn't be in that person's shoes for all the gold in the world."

"Lupin showed us the pictures Harry's dad took of her with her hair like that. It was like someone took some cotton candy and stuck it to her head." Ron said with a grin, cracking up just remembering it. It was McGonagall after all. Everyone but Umbridge having to laugh at the imagery Ron had put into their heads they were soon talking about school with Ivy telling them all about what it had been like in her day and the others telling her about the teachers she did and didn't know. Umbridge even kept quiet, simply listening and storing everything they said for future reference. So far she'd yet to hear anything remotely interesting, not what the Minister was going to want to hear at all.

"I'd forgotten Remus had a copy of that picture James took. My copy...I lost it. Maybe you could get him to make a copy for me?" Ivy asked with a questioning look in Harry's direction.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Smiling Ivy straightened her shoulders slightly and after sending Umbridge a dark look turned in her seat to face Harry, a serious look on her face. "Now enough about all the things I did that could have gotten me expelled from Hogwarts. I'm sure you have some questions for me, Harry and you more than deserve this chance to ask them. Unfortunately the annoying little bug down the table is here but some of your questions are probably okay to ask." A subtle reminder that everything they were saying was being mentally recorded.

I

Nodding Harry pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket. "Hermione made me write all my questions down last night." He explained with a smile, Hermione looking sheepish. Reading down the list to see what was and wasn't appropriate Harry wasn't surprised to see a number of them that were inappropriate for their present circumstances. There was the big question too, which he would save until later now. "Why did so many Deatheaters label you as one of them? I did some research and according to Ministry records thirteen different Deatheaters accused you of being one of them. Was it because of Snape?"

"Well, I can't say I saw that one coming. Then again, I would imagine there are many people in the Ministry who would kiss the ground you walk on right about now." Ivy said with a chuckle, shaking her dark head. "And to answer your question...a certain high ranking Deatheater wanted to discredit me and see me stripped of everything, including my freedom. He..encouraged others to point the finger in my direction. That, along with my association with Sirius, were enough to convince many."

"Oh. Was it Lucius Mafoy?" Harry asked, remembering Mr. Weasley saying that Ivy and Draco's dad had been bitter enemies in school. That, plus Ivy's comments when she'd been attacked by Deatheaters suggested that Mafoy was the most likely candidate.

"Smart boy." Was her low, quiet reply. "Lucy and I...well, lets just say the two of us hate each other with a rare and fiery passion."

"I would imagine calling him Lucy doesn't help much either." Ginny said with a stifled giggle. She hated Lucius too. He had been the one who'd given her Riddle's Diary after all. All those horrible things it had made her do...

"True enough."

I

"Next time I see him I'm so calling him that." Was Harry's thought on the matter. He could just imagine the look on that bastard's face when he called him that girlie name. It was going to be priceless, Harry thought darkly, smiling at the idea. "Can I ask my next question?"

"Hit me. Not literally though please."

"Uhm..why did you believe Sirius when Remus didn't?" Harry asked, genuinely curious about this. After all, Remus and Sirius had been close friends, practically brothers. Why had Ivy believed when Remus hadn't?

"Ah, now there's a question that goes into some dark areas." Looking over at Umbridge, not surprised to see the woman blantly staring, Ivy chose her words very carefully. "There are a few reasons why I believed Sirius's story, things I knew that Remus didn't. The biggest thing I guess was the fact that I knew that Sirius didn't want to be the keeper. He thought he was just too obvious and as arrogant as he was..well even Sirius knew that the strongest of people can and could be broken. He never told me that Peter had been chosen instead but when he told me that Peter was the one...well I was able to entertain the idea. The second biggest would be that I'd had a run in with some Deatheaters who were discussing what happened to your parents. Their description of the man who gave them up...well it was obvious just who they were talking about."

"Why didn't you make these men come and confess to what they knew? Then maybe you could have gotten Sirius out of prison." His fingers clenched into fists Harry could feel the familiar rage building up inside of him. It always happened when he thought of his parents being betrayed by their so called friend. A friend that was still wandering around somewhere, alive and well, the bastard.

"Nothing could have gotten him out of that prison, Harry. Not unless Peter was brought in to take his place. The Ministry was as corrupt back then as it is now. They would rather the innocent suffer than admit they made a mistake. Like they did when they refused to listen to you and Dumbledore. Isn't that right, Umbridge?"

"Someone like you couldn't possibly understand the workings of our government, Ms. Ryerson. You might be able to convince these ignorant children that you were never a Deatheater but we both know what you really are. Your money was what kept you out of prison, not your innocence."

"That sounds more like how Mafoy got off." Ivy shot back, a harsh gleam in her emerald green eyes. "Don't you talk to me about corruption, you people wrote the book."

"You'll mind what you say or I'll call this little get together over. You know I can."

I

Glaring it was Ivy's turn to clench and unclench her fists. What she really wanted to do was send said fists into a certain someone's face. It could really do with some rearranging. Oh but that would just be so friggin sweet. Unfortunately...damn. "Next question, Harry?" She said carefully through clenched teeth, deliberately giving Harry all her attention.

"Uhm...are you and Snape...friends again?" Watching her eyebrow raise in surprise Harry blushed slightly. "Well...it was just that he seemed upset about you being attacked by those Deatheaters and I heard that he left Hogwarts right after. I was just wondering."

Laughing at the expression on his face Ivy reached over to pat Harry's shoulder. "Oh but your face. It was James all over again when he found out that I really was going out with Severus. Oh to have a camera." She said with regret as she bit back a grin as she answered his question. "And to answer your question..yes, Severus and I are back together again. Actually, we're together thanks to Sirius, ironically enough. I bet he turned in his grave if people on the other side can see what happens here."

"Why would you get back together because of Sirius?" Ron wanted to know, completely out to sea as to why Sirius would want the two of them back together. Then again she'd said because of Sirius...boy was he confused.

I

"Well it's a pretty long story but to make it short Severus and I met up a couple years after James and Lily died. He'd learned about me going to visit Sirius and wanted to know why the hell I was wasting my time visiting the murderer of two of my closest friends. I told him that Sirius was innocent but he didn't believe me. Big surprise. We got into a fight and in the heat of the moment he said that we were more likely to get back together then Sirius was to be proven innocent. I asked him if that was a bet and he said it was. We shook on it and everything. Then you all proved that I was right...and he's not the type to welsh on a bet. I don't know who was more surprised when I accepted his offer to go out to dinner."

"I don't know how you can stand him." Okay, so this wasn't going to win any points with her but Harry couldn't hide the fact that he hated Snape and vice versa.

Patting his shoulder in understanding Ivy smiled. "Don't worry, I know you two are quite happy to spend the rest of your lives hating each others guts. I don't expect you to get along on my account. All that I ask is that you two don't bash each other in my presence. I know that anything more is just too much to ask when it comes to you two."


	14. Do The Funky Chicken

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's going to stay, at least for the time being. Thanks to all my readers for reading and please review because I'd love to hear from you!

Do The Funky Chicken

"Look at him. What a baby." Snape muttered as he looked over at his nemesis Lupin, the man sitting at a seat by the window as he read a book. Or pretended to read a book in this case, Snape thought cynically, having noticed that the werewolf hadn't flipped a friggin page in the last two minutes. What he was doing was hiding out here, in the teacher's lounge, while Ivy was visiting Harry. Not that he was surprised, he'd told Ivy the git wouldn't show. Feeling smug Snape couldn't wait to collect his winnings, having made a little bet with Aurora as to whether or not the wolf would have the guts to show his shaggy head. Victory was oh so sweet, especially when it was at his nemesis's expense.

"You're calling him a baby? How ironic, coming from you." Was Aurora's smooth reply, looking up from the homework she was grading. "Seems to me you would still be avoiding a certain someone like the plague if it hadn't been for a certain bet and you're the one who's in love with her."

Giving her a dark look Snape wasn't about to admit that her statement had had any merit whatsoever. Instead he turned his attention back to the homework he was marking, giving it the failing mark it deserved with a fair amount of satisfaction. Nothing like failing a Gryffindor to improve his mood, Snape thought with a small smile.

Looking over Aurora noted that that was the forth failing grade he'd given a student in a row. "You know, most teachers want their students to succeed." She commented dryly, reaching for the next roll of parchment to be marked. "So long as they aren't in your house you really don't care, do you?"

"You're as hard a marker as I am."

"True, but I actually want them to get marks better than what they get. As it is, with Lupin marking half the course work we even each other out rather well." It hadn't surprised her to find that Lupin was a lot more lenient with his marking than she was. He'd always been a softie. "Now why don't you stop ruining students' lives for a moment and go over there and tell him to go see her like he's supposed to. Just because you don't like him is no excuse."

"And how would it benefit me at all for those two to be on speaking terms again?"

"It wouldn't. It would just benefit her."

* * *

Dammit. Muttering under his breath about annoying, nosey witches who should mind their own business Snape got to his feet, giving her one long, hard glare before walking over to where Remus sat, looming over the man until the Gryffindor finally looked up to meet his eyes. "Why the hell are you still here? You're supposed to be in Hogsmeade."

Raising an eyebrow Remus stated the obvious, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why on earth would you want us to be friends again?" If Snape wanted him to go to Hogsmeade there had to be a reason, one he was bound not to like in the least. Snape was Snape after all.

"I don't but unlike you I'm at least able to think of her before myself, you spineless git."

Surprised and more than a little put out at the idea that Snape was somehow more compassionate than he was Remus didn't quite know what to say to that. Only for Ivy would Snape ever put himself out like this, Remus thought, remembering all the times Ivy had dragged the bad tempered ass into doing things Snape obviously didn't want to do. And now here the bastard was, actually passing judgment on him for being the one to treat Ivy shabbily. What was worse, the jerk was actually right for once. Grimacing at the thought Lupin didn't know how to resort. "I don't want to interfere with her time with Harry. There's no restrictions on me seeing her, I can do that whenever I want." Was what he finally came up with. Okay, so it was lame but it was the best he could come up with, spur of the moment.

"I would expect nothing less from you." Having done his duty as far as he was concerned Snape decided to leave it at his sarcastic resort and headed back to his seat, grabbing for the next scroll as he ignored the feel of Lupin's eyes following his every move.

"Well that went well."

"Shut up, Aurora."

* * *

Needless to say Harry quickly ran out of questions that could be asked outloud in front of Umbridge and sighed over all the questions he couldn't ask which were the important ones. Folding the list back into his pocket he gave Ivy a rueful look. "Maybe I could send you the rest of the questions later, with Professor Snape?" It would pain him to have to actually ask a favor of one of his arch enemies but he really did want to get more answers before he made a decisions about her.

"That could work I suppose, I'll tell him not to make you pay for the delivery." She did love the man but that just meant she knew him well enough to know that his love for her was only slightly stronger than his hatred for all men Potter.

"Thanks."

"Could I ask a question?" Hermione asked, since Harry seemed to have run out of questions and she, as always, had loads of her own she was just itching to ask.

"Fire away, I've still got a little time left before I have to return Harry to school and promise to once again never approach him without permission." Rolling her eyes Ivy stuck out her tongue at Umbridge when the woman smirked at her.

"When you were fighting the Deatheaters before it was like they were hitting some invisible wall that absorbed their attacks and than fired them back at them. You sort of explained it but I didn't understand quite how you managed it and it would be ever so useful. Just where did you learn that spell, I'd like to learn it too and than teach it at our club."

"Ah, I wish I could tell you the answer to that question but it's a genetic thing rather than something that can be learned from a book, Hermione. I can tell you that my mother had the ability but she was an orphan and no one knows anything about her lineage or even if she had ties to the Magical World, which one would assume she did. All I can really tell you is that by focusing my mind on the goal I can create that barrier and that I've only come across two wizards and one witch who've been able to break through it. I suppose I should say three wizards, I'd imagine Voldie could do it easily enough, as depressing as that is."

"Who are the other three?" Ginny asked, curious as to who was powerful enough to pull it off. That barrier had seemed incredible powerful and wicked to her.

"Dumbledore, Aurora Raven...and Lucius Mafoy."

* * *

Everyone going quiet at the mentioning of that name, which was almost as hated as Lord Voldemort's, Harry hesitated before asking a question that had been turning around in his head since he'd watched her battle those Deatheaters on screen. "Did he...did he mark you the way Voldemort marked me? Is that what you meant before, in that park when you said you couldn't sense him nearby? Is that what Professor Snape meant when he said that the truth about your disappearance wasn't something you could hide?"

Again everyone went silent as they all turned to look at Ivy, who looked grimmer and somehow older than she had moments before. Not even Hermione had considered this but Harry remembered clearly a meeting he'd had once with Draco's father where the man had commented on his scarred forehead and had said something to the effect that Voldemort must consider it a small consolation, to know that he'd at least marked his enemy for life. The look on the older man's face had struck Harry as strange and had always stuck in his mind because it had sounded as if he had been talking about himself. Now maybe he thought Mafoy might have been, only a different scarring of a different person.

"Strange...Percy told me your grades were more like James than like Lily's...perhaps you have more of your mother in you than your grades would suggest." Ivy said softly, after several moments of silence. "And yes, you're right, he did. Not that I didn't make him work for it, the bastard."

"When I see him next, I'll be sure to make him regret that." Reaching out Harry laid a hand on top of her white one, giving it a comforting squeeze which had tears welling up in her eyes though she refused to let them fall.

"Not if I see him first. Of course, right now I'm more interested in finding Peter than getting ahold of Lucy. Peter has far worse to answer for. Unfortunately, like any good rat he's incredibly apt at hiding from his exterminator." Grimacing as she recalled a couple times she'd come close to getting her hands on Peter Ivy imagined Peter was well aware she'd taken up the search for him. She hadn't tried to hide her intent after all, wanting him to know she was coming for him. After all, hell knew no fury like a woman's scorn and she was one hell of a woman with plenty of scorn to spare.

* * *

"So you intend to kill him too? Like Sirius?" Ron asked, wondering just what sort of scar Ivy had been given and where it was. It wasn't visible as far as he could see which meant it was probably covered by clothing. An avenue he was smart enough not to think any further about. She was Snape's girlfriend after all.

"Not exactly. Lets just say I have a fitting end for him that I think will prove very fair to all parties involved. I was originally planning to bring him in alive to prove Sirius's innocence but there's no point to that now unfortunately. Even if I did bring him in the Ministry would put some spin on it that made them come out smelling like a rose instead of the manure they produce like rabbits."

"Not to mention they're stupid enough to try and put him in Azkaban." Percy muttered, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his former employers.

"True, the stupidity of the Ministry is only exceeded by their arrogance and Fudge's weight."

Eyes bright with malice that was only kept in check because they were in a public place Umbridge snapped back with the only weapon she had at her disposal. Pulling out her watch she consulted the time and than pointed to the dials on it with an oh so fake smile on her pudgy face. "You have five minutes left before we leave." There was a great deal of emphasis put on the last word and it was pretty obvious that Umbridge intended to do everything in her power to see that this would be the first and last meeting so long as the Ministry controlled Harry's life as a minor.

"Someone should really turn you into a Slinky. Than we could all take turns throwing you down flights of stairs and betting on how many times you'd bounce before your weighty behind slowed you down to a halt."

Erupting out of her seat like a volcano Umbridge pulled out her wand, her face as red as tomato sauce as she opened her mouth to use what Hermione recognized as the Conjunctivitis Curse on Ivy, only to have Percy, who'd been watching Umbridge closely, hit her with a spell of his own.

"Entrancing Enchantment! Stop right there, Umbridge!"

Umbridge stopped as if on cue, her mouth wide open and her eyes as huge as saucers in her red, puffy face. Everyone in the room held their breath, all knowing that with this spell Percy could make Umbridge do whatever he wanted her to do. In other words, it wasn't long before more than a few witches and wizards were calling out suggests for various hilarious, vile or embarrassing things Percy could make her do.

* * *

God it was so tempting to make her do the Funky Chicken, Percy thought, his mouth just itching to issue the command that would have the hateful bitch start clucking and shaking that sagging ass of hers. It would be a little traumatizing but he thought he was man enough to handle it, knowing that the retelling of it would be all over the Ministry before nightfall. But no, he had to be the better man and not take advantage, unfortunately. "You are so lucky my mother raised me to be a decent human being, you hideous gargoyle." Percy muttered, pointing his wand in Umbridge's direction. "You're going to come with us to escort Harry back to Hogwarts and you aren't going to make a single sound until we get there. When we do get there you're going to tell Dumbledore and Fudge that nothing eventful happened and then you're going to leave and you aren't going to talk again for a week no matter what anyone else tells you. Understand?" When her response was to nod so rapidly it was a wonder her head didn't come off Percy figured it was best they all got her back to Fudge before he gave into his meaner side and really gave the witch what she deserved. "All right then, we better be getting back now."

"Wicked." Was Ron's opinion, watching Umbridge continue to nod like a punk rocker, unable to stop.

"Uhm, Percy...you might want to tell her to stop doing that before she breaks her neck like a toothpick." As enjoyable as it was Hermione didn't want Percy to get into any trouble for protecting Ivy, especially if it caused later problems for Percy's father who still worked for the Ministry. Causing Umbridge to snap her own neck was probably not something the Ministry would take lightly.

"Oh, right. Stop nodding, Umbridge and start walking."

Following orders Umbridge started walking. Right into a wall that sent her falling back onto her butt with a rather loud thud. Getting right back up again she started walking again. Back into the wall. Everyone watched as she did this six times, falling on her ass every time, Hermione finally elbowed Percy hard enough that the reluctant redhead walked over and taking a firm grip on Umbridge's shoulder steered her out the door with the others following behind him, the occupants of the pub all cheering loudly as they called out last minute suggestions.

* * *

"So is she going to remember all this?" Harry wanted to know as they started back towards the school, walking alongside Ivy with Hermione and Ron walking on his other side. Ginny was helping her older brother steer Umbridge, the contrary woman trying to veer off in various directions as they led the way back to Hogwarts.

"You know, I'm not really sure. Hermione?"

As much as it pained her Hermione could only shrug at Ivy's question. "I don't really know either. I think it might depend on the individual. Since Percy ordered her to forget everything she might forget it completely or just forget it for the week. I don't think he can order her to forget something forever though."

"Oh well, it's not like I can really sink any lower in Fudge's books. He'll probably have her taken to St. Mungo's in a couple of days anyway and they'll undo the spell quick enough. It's not like her staying quiet that long wouldn't be noticeable." Shrugging it off as something she couldn't change Ivy slugged an arm over Harry's shoulder, determined to look on the bright side. "Anyway, at least the walk back will be quiet, that's something at least."

"Or we could just have Percy tell her to go into the Forbidden Forest." Ron muttered with a smirk on his freckled face. "I'm sure the centaurs in there are missing her something awful. Or Aragog's kids, I bet they'd be just tickled pink to meet her."

"There'd be plenty of her to go around after all." Harry agreed, enjoying the idea immensely.

"Aragog's kids?" Ivy repeated, wondering just who they were that Harry looked so pleased at the idea of Umbridge meeting them.

"Aragog was a giant spider, one of Hagrid's pets. The forest is full of his kids and they just love to try and eat everything and everyone they meet." Harry explained, grimacing slightly as he remembered just how eager they'd been to try and eat Ron and himself in their second year. "You know Hagrid, the more dangerous something is the more he loves it."

"Truer words were never spoken." Ivy agreed with a laugh, rather grateful that the lovable but misguided gamekeeper had never been a teacher during her four years at Hogwarts. She'd heard from Severus and Percy all about the creatures Hagrid had thought appropriate for his students and some of them were not what Ivy would call child friendly. And speaking of Hagrid..."Harry, I'd imagine one of the big questions on your list was where I was when your parents were killed. I know that you know that Hagrid is aware of what happened and I spoke with him about it before I came to meet you at Hogsmeade. When you have time, go and see him and he'll tell you what you want to know. I told him to."

"I will."

"Good...you deserve to know the truth...such as it is."


	15. Holding Onto You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put everyone in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and have a great day.

Holding Onto You

Striding down the familiar hallways of Hogwarts Tonks knew the place like the back of her hand. Some of the time. Well as well as you could when things were constantly changing to suit the eccentric castle rather than the occupants of the place. Her home away from home, so to speak. Turning the corner, on her way to Dumbledore's office, Tonk's purposeful steps slowed as she caught sight of a woman walking towards her, her strides as sure and confident as her own had been. She knew who the woman was of course, everyone in the Order knew about the new co Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who was making it possible for Remus and Hagrid to teach. Tonks had already decided to hate her. Sure it was irrational, petty and small of her, but Tonks couldn't help the way she felt. This striking older woman was teaching with Remus, her Remus. That was really all it took. She got to see Remus everyday and she'd gone to school with him too. Remus wouldn't think her too young for him. Of course their age difference was only one of many excuses Remus had come up with for the fact that he wouldn't go out with her, but it was one of the bigger ones. Straightening Tonks made up her mind that she was just going to glide past the woman all ladylike, maybe give a curt, elegant nod like she'd imagine Professor McGonagall gave to people she had to acknowledge but didn't like.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to work if the woman changed her course so that they were headed straight for each other, their eyes locking. Apparently, the woman intended to do more than give a polite nod in greeting.

"You're Nymphadora Tonks?"

Speaking through clenched teeth Tonks gave the politest response she could manage at the mentioning of her hated first name. "Just Tonks."

Raising an eyebrow at the animosity in those two words Aurora could already tell Tonks had decided to dislike her and being a woman, Aurora didn't have to think hard to figure out why. So pleased was she by the fact that the girl could actually see her as a rival for Remus's affection that Aurora decided she liked the metamorphmagus on the spot. And wasn't running into her great timing? Now she didn't have to get Dumbledore make Remus go see Ivy with some well placed emotional blackmail. That is, if the rumours were true, and there was no time like the present to find that out. "I'm told you're very fond of Professor Lupin. Is that true?"

"He's taken." He just didn't quite understand that yet.

"Then you'll want to go to him immediately. He's in the library."

"Why, is he hurt? What's happened?" Tonks, forgetting how grown up and sophisticated she'd wanted to appear, demanded to know. Grabbing the older woman's arm it was clear Tonks meant serious business.

"Go and see." Extracting herself from the girl's grasp with all the poise of a duchess Aurora walked off, her quiet steps drowned out by the loud slapping of Tonks boots as she ran down the hallway towards the library at break neck speed. Aurora could only hope the girl didn't run into any students on her way of there was bound to be a number of students absent from her next class due to their injuries.

* * *

Rushing into the library, out of breath and sore from numerous contacts with students, walls, and other things that were bound to contribute to the impeding colorfullness of her body from scrapes and bruises. But none of that mattered. Nothing mattered but finding Remus and making sure he was alright. Scanning the room for him, which wasn't nearly as hard as it would normally be, Tonks gave thanks for the Hogsmeade trips even as her eyes finally found him in a back corner. Hurrying over as quickly as she could without arousing the temperamental librarian Tonks made a beeline for her target, her eyes soaking in every detail of his face, form and posture for hints as to what the mysterious Raven had been referring to. When he looked up just as she came to a screeching halt in front of him, Tonks knew. His eyes said it all. Reaching down Tonks automatically took one of his limp hands in her own, squeezing it as she stared into those dark, pained eyes. "Remus. Remus, what's wrong?"

Staring at their joined hands Remus exhaled then tipped his head back up to meet her worried gaze. "Will you come somewhere with me?"

He'd said it so quietly she almost missed it. Nodding her head Tonks spoke from the very depths of her heart. "Of course. Of course I'll come with you. I'd go anywhere with you."

Giving her a sad, heart wrenching smile Remus got to his feet and squeezed her fingers back. "We're going to have to run to make it."

"Just lead the way."

* * *

"I think they're cluing into something being wrong with Umbridge. What do you guys think?" Ivy asked, desperate to concentrate on something other than the fact that Remus had never shown up. And even after she asked Aurora to emotionally blackmail Severus into emotionally blackmailing Moony for her. That used to work, Ivy thought sadly, even as she determinedly put on a smiling face. Not in front of Harry. Their reunion was not to be any more marred than it already had.

Studying Fudge and Umbridge, who'd gone into a little huddle while a group of Aurors kept an eye on them, Percy shrugged. "Well we all tried our best to enchant her into doing what we wanted. Time will only tell."

"Well it's not like he can do anything to me he hasn't done before. Well other than give the Dementors permission to go all kissey face on me." Ivy amended, well able to see Fudge giving that order without a twinge of conscience. "But if he tries that I'll just explain that I'm a one wizard sort of girl."

"And it's not like anyone doesn't realize Snape wouldn't suffer a second of remorse poisoning the fat bastard." Percy added, amused at the shock on his siblings' faces. It was only natural, since he had been that fat bastard's assistant for a while. God but he'd been such a skinny bastard in those days, which was not nearly long enough ago to suit him.

Nervous Hermione watched Umbridge the way a mouse looks at a sleeping cat. With a mixture of fear and primitive hatred. Hermione had no intention of letting that particular cat get another chance to take a swipe at her or anyone she held dear. Not again. "One of the Aurors' is leading Umbridge towards the castle."

Everyone watching with interest their gaze only turned their attention to Fudge when he was practically standing right in front of them. "He's taking her to the infirmary, not feeling so well at all, poor lady." Fudge explained, though why he should think any of them cared about Umbridge's health was beyond any of them. "Anyways, good visit, Harry? Have a nice time?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry replied dutifully, knowing what was expected of him. He'd long since learned how to deal with those who tried to manipulate him, he could be one himself if he didn't despise them so.

"Well then." Nodding like he liked the idea or even cared that Harry had had a good time; Fudge abruptly switched his attention to Ivy. "Well, Ms. Ryerson, I suppose it's time for you to be heading home. Hope you have a safe trip, and that you remember all we've discussed."

Dramatically Ivy slapped a hand over her heart. "I do. And I so solemnly swear that I will not see Harry again without first gaining permission..unless he needs me." Now her eyes hardened and the Slytherin in her came through loud and clear. "Because if he does need me, Minister...then nothing you say or do will keep me from him. I promise you that with every ounce of my being."

Coughing it was obvious Fudge didn't know how to respond to that, so he simply did what came natural to him and pretended not to notice the threat in her tone. "Well then children, time for you all to head inside I think. Supper time soon and I'm told the elves are making me my favourite pudding, always loved it as a boy you know. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it too."

Since nothing more could be said in front of Fudge Harry followed instinct and moving forward caught the surprised Ivy in a hug. "I'll see you soon."

"Count on it." Hugging him back tightly Ivy had to force herself to let him go, pausing to give his cheek a kiss before pulling back completely. "And it was nice meeting you all as well. I hope we can all chat again sometime."

"Yeah, bye." And without looking at Percy Ron added, "Bye, Perce."

"Bye, Ron." Percy echoed as he hugged Ginny good bye with a smile on his face.

Everyone chiming in with their good byes Ivy finally had to acknowledge the fact that there was no point in waiting around for someone who wasn't coming. She wasn't going to see Moony, and she wasn't going to be able to see Harry for likely quite some time yet. Those were the breaks. Winking in Harry's direction Ivy didn't even bother saying good bye to Fudge, simply brushing past him with Percy at her heels as they headed down the road to where they could make their proper exit. They'd gone maybe ten steps when her name was called.

* * *

Turning her head Ivy's eyes widened as she watched Remus jog, run towards her, a woman she'd never seen before at his side, keeping time with Remus's lopping strides. No wait, that face. She knew that face. A member of the Order, wasn't she? Tonks something or another. Or was that the girl's last name? Would someone actually name their child Tonks? And did that really matter. Remus was coming. Remus was coming to her.

Stopping when they finally caught up Remus paused to catch his breath, never for a moment letting go of Tonks hand. She was his lifeline; he couldn't get through this without her. Finally forcing himself to look into Ivy's familiar green eyes Remus had to swallow several times, trying to find the words he needed to say. But they just wouldn't seem to come.

Taking matters into her own hands Tonks held out her free hand, her gaze sure and direct. "Hi. I'm Tonks. Remus wanted us to meet."

Smiling Ivy took the offered hand in her own. "I'm Ivy Ryerson. Pleased to meet you."

"He thought it was only right, introducing me to one of his best friends." Tonks added, wise enough to get the generally idea of what was going on here. The Death Eater's little slide show a while back had been rather illuminating as to the relationship problems between this woman and Remus. "I knew Sirius as well. I really liked him."

"Most people did." Ivy agreed, her eyes starting to spark as she watched Remus's gaze go back and forth between them, obviously trying to keep up while still having no idea what to say. So very typical of him and men in general. But he'd come, that was what was important. "Well I really must be going...Fudge wants me off the grounds more than he wants Harry to become the Ministry's poster boy. It was nice meeting you, Tonks. And it's always good to see you, my old friend." Ivy added softly, leaning forward to place a kiss on Remus's cheek, just as she'd done moments before to Harry. "Good seeing you, Moony."

Leaning forward Remus returned the kiss on the cheek. "Good seeing you too."

Smiling Ivy nodded her understand and acceptance of al that had not been said. Giving them a cheerful little half wave she once again continued down the lane, Percy waving good bye to his former professor as well before turning to follow his boss down.

Watching her go Remus loosened his hold on Tonk's hand, though he didn't let it go. "Thank you." He finally said, after they'd watched until the two visitors had vanished from sight. "I couldn't have done that without you."

"No problem." Leaning her head on his shoulder Tonks smiled when he made no move to discourage her. Yeah, no problem at all.

* * *

When it came time for dinner everyone trooped into the Great Hall as usual, though there was some whispering over the appearance of the Minister of Magic and five burly Aurors. There was also the rumour going around that their former and much hated Dark Arts professor was in the castle, the popular story being that she was hiding in the armoury for fear of Firenze. Many were already plotting ways to get the two to meet.

Taking his seat with Ron and Hermione on either side of him Harry ignored Fudge, not wanting to encourage the man in the least. The last thing he wanted was for Fudge to come over to chat, or worse, motion for him to come to him so that everyone saw them together. Yeah, that was something Fudge would do. Harry had already made up his mind to refuse if the minister tried.

It surprised no one that as soon as dinner was to begin Fudge got up to give one of his little speeches. Fudge was never short of speeches, mostly ones full of half truths and empty reassurances that no one with half a brain would believe. Thankfully, fewer and fewer people were listening to him nowadays. In fact, the students and even some of the teachers made no effort to hide the fact that they weren't paying the man even half the attention his position called for. The man had to be dim if he didn't realize that his future voters were more likely to elect a house elf than him. You could see that knowledge all over his face when he retook his seat minutes later. The applause was polite and only truly meant by a few, many whose parents worked with Fudge at the Ministry.

They were all well into dinner, dessert approaching with eager anticipation, when again a large, black square appeared in the Great Hall, appearing directly behind the Headmaster's table. There was gasps all around and all the teachers, along with Fudge and his entourage were on their feet in an instance, whirling around to face the threatening black square.

And again, the cold, evil voice chilled everyone to the bone. "Good evening, I will be brief. This night's entertainment goes out to our Minister of Magic and his Aurors at Hogwarts. Pickford and Watermark..you really shouldn't have left your wives all alone to protect themselves and young Mary. I'm afraid they just won't be up to the task."

And again fire shot out and spelled the names 'Dana Pickford, Amanda Pickford and Mary Watermark'.

It wasn't just the children who called out in fear and terror. Nobody could not notice that three of their fellow students ran up to the two aurors, who were shaking like leaves as they watched the screen change to picture perfect quality, clutching their children as they watched their wives run for their lives, a little girl no more than five in her mother's arms, screaming for her Papa.


End file.
